


Some Like it Hot

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mac and Daryl are brothers, No Merle Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least he didn't have to worry about high school pricks anymore, having just graduated this year left him free to do whatever the hell he wanted with his life. So he intended to work at this sorry ass job for the whole summer until he had enough money saved to move." SLASH/RICKYL/AU. I own nothing from TWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halohunter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halohunter89/gifts).



> God knows I need something else to work on like I need a hole in my head, but then this happened. You can blame (or thank) HaloHunter89 for pushing me to post this. Evil minx. This one has Mac in it that you may recognize from a couple of my other stories on here. He and Daryl are brothers here, but there's no Merle in this. (Sorry!) And of course in case you missed it, it's slash. Rick/Daryl, but I may or may not have Mac with someone. I would love to know your thoughts and if there's any desire for me to continue or not. (I probably will anyway, lol) Thanks for reading as usual! :)

...

"Welcome to fuckin' summer brother," Mac sighed loudly, slapping Daryl in the stomach as they walked into the garage to get things set up for a long day at work.

"Yeah...summer," Daryl echoed grumpily as he slid his oil stained work shirt on and began to button it. He had ripped the sleeves off long ago because they felt too constricting. Actually, the whole shirt felt too constricting, but he kept it on because it tended to draw him unwanted attention. He didn't have time for giggly schoolgirls hanging around the place and fucking with his flow. He was here to work, plain and simple. He needed the money because he wanted to get the hell out of this town and its superficial people.

"Don't sound too excited Hoss," Mac tossed over his shoulder.

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother whose shirt was on, but gaping open and baring his chest for all to see. Daryl shook his head in amusement, knowing that Mac didn't mind the attention from women. In fact, his brother craved it and the women all seemed to love it though once they got a good dose of him, very few hung around. Mac was a lot to take on even on the best of days and Daryl was waiting for the day when a woman would give him a run for his money.

His brother wasn't the type to have a relationship though and Daryl hadn't ever saw him with the same woman twice in a row. Mac claimed he liked to spice things up and Daryl supposed that what he did was his own business so he left it alone. At least Mac had stopped trying to set him up with women. The day Mac had discovered that his only brother was gay would be one that Daryl would never forget. The expression alone on Mac's face had been priceless, but to Daryl's relief Mac had shrugged it off and since then he had stopped introducing Daryl to women.

Except he was now starting to push Daryl towards the men and Daryl wasn't so sure he was ready for that yet. He had had a couple of experiences with men, albeit those had involved alcohol, but who really cared? It wasn't like it was easy to be gay in the small Georgia town that they lived in. No one went around announcing that they were gay unless they wanted their ass beat so most times Daryl traveled outside of town if he was looking. But so far, no one had really caught his interest and those who had he hadn't been sure were also interested in him.

At least he didn't have to worry about high school pricks anymore, having just graduated this year left him free to do whatever the hell he wanted with his life. So he intended to work at this sorry ass job for the whole summer until he had enough money saved to move. Mac wasn't too happy with that idea and Daryl was trying to convince him to move too, but Mac seemed to stubbornly want to stay put. His brother, although one year older - wasn't big on change and preferred to keep shit the same unless absolutely necessary. Which was easy for Mac to do because he didn't have a tendency to want to fuck men.

"Listen up boys!"

Daryl and Mac both shifted their eyes to their boss Brody. Brody was a big dude with no hair who walked around with a permanent scowl upon his face. He wasn't the most pleasant man to work with most times, but he paid better than any other garage in town and he generally left him and Mac in charge for the most part. Brody's passion was racing cars, not so much working on them so he tended to spend a lot of his time down at the local drag strip. Most people in town knew him by first name only and knew better than to cross him.

"What's up boss?" Mac asked.

Brody took a long gulp of coffee and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Got a new guy comin' in this morning. Name's Rick."

Daryl groaned, casting his eyes down at the engine sitting next to him. This was not what he wanted to hear today. He didn't like people in general for the most part, but especially new people. He liked it better just being him and his brother. He felt like he could be himself more.

Brody cast his eyes at Daryl, "Summer's upon us boys and business has been picking up. Unless the two of you wanna spend all your summer nights in this here garage then I suggest you make the kid feel welcome."

Mac snarled, "Fuck no. I got shit to do...women to fuck. It would be a disservice to the female population if I was locked in this hell hole the whole summer."

Brody nodded, "Fuckin' amen to that. By the way...he's gonna be working with you Daryl." Brody winked at him and walked back into his office, kicking the door closed behind him.

Daryl just stood there, his mood continuing to sour. Ignoring Mac's stares he selected several wrenches he would need and lay back on the creeper, using his boots to push his body beneath the vehicle. Mac turned on the radio across the garage and rock music began pounding through the speakers. The music began to relax him and he focused on the task at hand as he got to work. He loosened several bolts before getting a swift kick in the leg that had him pushing out from underneath the car. Mac grinned at him and Daryl started to cuss, but his attention was diverted by the presence of a guy standing on the other side of the car.

"Your trainee's here," Mac smirked at him, saluting the new guy as he strolled back across the garage.

Daryl glared at his brother's retreating backside, slowly sliding his eyes back to the new guy who must be 'Rick'. He looked out of place in the shop with his clothes that, although not brand new, still didn't have any visible stains that Daryl could see. His hair was dark brown and close-cropped, a stark contrast to Daryl's own shaggy brown that consistently hung in his eyes. They were about the same height that Daryl could see, but Rick stuck out like a sore thumb amidst all the grease and grime of the shop. Rick met his gaze head on and Daryl saw that his eyes were a stark blue, mirroring his own baby blues.

Fucking great.

Rick walked around the vehicle and casually stuck out his hand. "Hey man, I'm Rick."

Daryl stared down at the hand offered to him and smirked. Glancing down at his grease stained palm, he slapped his hand into Rick's gripping the other man firmly. He saw Rick's eyes flare in surprise and when they pulled away Rick gazed down at his hand and scanned for something to wipe it with. Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled his red rag out of his back pocket, tossing it to him. It looked to be a long day if the guy seemed scared to get any grease on his clothing. What the fuck were clothes good for if you had to worry about keeping them clean all the damn time?

"And your name is...?" Rick let his question hang in the air between them.

Daryl studied him while reaching into his front pocket for a cigarette and his lighter. "Daryl!" Brody barked out causing Daryl to sigh.

He turned and arched an eyebrow at his boss, "Yeah?"

Brody eyed them for a moment, then turned his attention down to his cell phone that always seemed to be glued to his hand. "Runnin' out for a bit. May or may not make it back in today so I expect you to handle shit while I'm out."

Mac huffed and he rolled a tire across the concrete floor, "What the fuck about me? Why's it always Daryl?"

"Because you're too busy findin' the next hole to stick your dick into boy, that's why."'

Mac grumbled, but Daryl knew he couldn't say much because his brother knew it was true. Mac loved cars, but he loved women even more whereas Daryl preferred the cars.

"I got it," Daryl nodded to Brody and watched the man leave the shop while taking another drag off of his cigarette.

"So your name's Daryl," Rick stated.

Daryl shrugged, "Yep." He stood there still, waiting Rick out and knowing that he was slightly uncomfortable about it.

Rick stared at the car next to them, running his hand over the cherry red paint job. "Look, I can tell that you don't want me here, but the fact of the matter is that I am here so you better get used to it." He smiled as he spoke, but his words held a very different tone that demanded respect.

Luckily for Daryl he wasn't easily intimidated and he blew smoke in Rick's direction as he dropped his cigarette butt to the floor and crushed it out with his boot. "All you rich college kids are all the same," Daryl started, "Comin' in here thinking that you know more than the people who actually work for a living. Bet you ain't never had to work for anything in your life," Daryl hissed.

Rick's jaw twitched, the first sign that there might be more to him than met the eye. He stepped into Daryl's space and instantly Daryl's body became hyper aware of the close proximity in which he stood. Despite his best efforts he found himself intrigued by Rick and that grated his nerves. He hated guys like Rick...rich guys who had it all handed to them on a silver platter.

"For your information, I need this job too," Rick explained in a cold voice. "I've got plans that don't include spending the rest of my life stuck in this hell." Rick gestured around them. "So if you don't mind then I would appreciate it if you clue me in as to what needs to be done so that I can do it." Rick punctuated the end of his sentence strongly and Daryl narrowed his eyes at him.

Mac whistled from across the garage and only then did Daryl notice that the music had been turned down and Mac was sitting on top of an oil drum watching them both with avid fascination. "Looks like Cowboy's got some bite in him after all, eh Hoss?" Mac grinned wickedly.

Daryl scowled at his brother, flipping him off without a second glance as he drew in a deep breath. He gestured to Rick, "Fine. Here's your chance to prove yourself Sunshine. This car," Daryl leaned against the car he had been working on, "It cranks up fine, but when using the headlights, the dash lights dim and the engine tends to skip a beat. Windows don't wanna roll up, but will roll down just fine."

Daryl glanced at Rick and saw that he was studying the car, his eyes skimming over the body and engine with a look of concentration upon his face. Daryl met Mac's eyes and he saw that his brother was grinning slyly. Daryl had already found out the problem with the car yesterday, but he wanted to test Rick's knowledge and see how serious he was about cars. Knowing Brody, he hadn't tested the validity of Rick's claims to be as good as he said he was.

"No problem," Rick replied smoothly.

Rick bent over the engine as Daryl watched, his white t-shirt riding up some in the back and revealing a sliver of tanned skin that made Daryl swallow and look away. Unfortunately he happened to look back at Mac who waggled his eyebrows at his brother and made an obscene hand gesture.

"Don't you have somethin' to fuckin' do?" Daryl spat.

Mac cackled and shrugged, "Nothing more important than this brother. I got my shit handled over here Hoss."

Daryl sighed at the nickname that Mac had developed for him. As much as he hated to admit it, the damn name was starting to stick and he had even caught himself responding to it a time or two much to his dismay. Thankfully, Mac jumped down from the barrel and raised the volume to the radio once again, going back to his side of the garage to continue with whatever the hell he had been doing before interrupting Daryl.

Shaking his head, Daryl lowered himself back onto the creeper, totally ignoring Rick as he continued to mess with the engine. He picked up where he had left off, laughing silently in amusement when he heard something clang to the ground and Rick's muffled curse. Brody had picked a real winner this time for sure. At this rate, Daryl knew that Rick likely wouldn't last long and that helped settle his nerves a bit. He couldn't afford to have this kind of distraction around the garage all summer.

They all worked in relative silence for the next hour, Mac stopping once to deal with a customer that dropped off their car for repairs. Daryl finished his job and rolled himself out from underneath the car, his eyes scanning for Rick. He found him just as he climbed into the car and turned the key, the engine firing immediately, giving off a growl as Rick revved it, switching the headlights on and off as he checked it over.

"I'll be a motherfucker," Mac rumbled next to his ear and Daryl felt his nostrils flare. "Cowboy's got some fire in him after all Hoss," Mac clapped him on the back and leered at him, bringing his mouth close to Daryl's ear. "Remember, sexual harassment is frowned upon in the workplace," he whispered. "But he's fair game afterwards, brother."

Daryl didn't respond as Mac walked away and Rick slowly turned his head, meeting Daryl's eyes through the windshield. A slow smile spread across Rick's face and he revved the engine again as if to say 'bring it on'. Daryl returned his smile.

Challenge accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one, but I'm still getting a feel for it and laying some groundwork so we'll see how it goes. Gonna be busy for me the next few days with the holidays upon us, but I'll try to update when I can. Oh, and was it just me or did anyone else get some Rickyl feels from last night's episode? Or maybe it's just me, but getting those two in the same room together is like lighting a match to my ovaries. LOL, okay I'm done. Enjoy!

...

"Get up, gonna be late." Daryl kicked the side of Mac's bed with his boot, causing his brother to crack open one eye and glare at him.

"Fuck off," Mac muttered. He threw one arm over his face across his eyes.

Daryl huffed in irritation. It was like this most days trying to get Mac to get up and get going. His brother was truly the opposite of him, more of a night owl than an early morning riser like himself. Daryl was not looking forward to having to rouse Mac from slumber all summer, especially since Rick would be working in the shop now. Daryl ignored the rising heat within his body at the thought of Rick.

He didn't have time for bullshit and certainly not preppy boys who didn't even know what it was like to really work for a living.

Daryl glanced at the clock beside Mac's bed. They had twenty minutes to get to the garage, but it would only take them ten at the most. However, chances were Brody would be strolling in around lunchtime as was his usual when the races started back up and Daryl needed to be there on time to get the place open. The last thing he needed in his life was a pissed off Brody.

He kicked the side of Mac's bed once more and got Mac's middle finger in response. "I'm goin' in to open up. Get your shit together and come on."

"Anybody ever yell you that you talk too much?" Mac grumbled as he pulled himself up in the bed, his sheet slipping down his bare chest and dropping dangerously low to showing Daryl everything he had.

"Christ, nobody wants to see that," Daryl said and Mac grinned as he left the room. "Hurry up!"

"Nag," Daryl heard Mac mutter as he closed the front door behind him.

...

Few people in this world surprised Daryl Dixon anymore. He had been through a lot of shit, _seen_ a lot of shit, and probably knew more than was really good for him. But on this early June morning, Daryl found himself surprised and it was by the person he had least expected it from.

Rick.

Rick had been leaning against the outside of the garage when Daryl had pulled up, causing him to raise his brows, but he made no comment. Honestly, he hadn't expected the guy to come back, but here he was. Daryl pursed his lips in thought, running the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip softly. Rick might have come back today, but that really didn't mean shit to Daryl. The summer was just getting started and he doubted that Rick would last the whole way through.

Daryl exited his truck and ignored Rick as he used his keys to open the door to the office, flicking on the lights as he went. He could hear Rick behind him, the other man's boots scuffing on the concrete as he followed him. Daryl unlatched the bay doors last, lifting them up and letting the early rays of sunshine fill the garage. He still hadn't said one word to Rick, but he could feel his eyes on him.

Daryl emptied the filter from the coffeemaker into the trash and grabbed a new one, scooping up coffee grounds and dumping them inside. He grabbed the carafe and slipped into the bathroom, filling it to the brim with water before pouring it into the back. He switched the small machine on and hit it once with the palm of his hand on the side. After a second or two it began to make the telltale noises that it was percolating and satisfied, Daryl moved over to his project for the day.

"Why do you hit it?" Rick asked, breaking the silence for the first time all morning.

Daryl glanced at him sideways and then smirked, "Cause it's a temperamental bitch, that's why. She likes it rough."

Rick smiled and let out a chuckle, the noise stirring something deep inside of Daryl and he had to glance away quickly. The sight of Rick Grimes smiling was way too much for him to take this damn early in the morning. Where the hell was Mac?

Daryl lifted the hood on a newer model Ford and turned to the red rolling toolbox in the center of the room to find the wrenches that he would need. He grabbed a fresh red rag from the pile in the corner and stuffed it into his back pocket for later when he got all oily.

"What do you need me to do?" Rick asked, having stepped up closer to him when Daryl wasn't paying him any attention.

Daryl paused, not having really thought out what there was for Rick to do. He wasn't really sure he had anything just yet. It was still early and aside from the Ford that he was fixing to tinker with, the only other thing that needed doing at the moment was an old Pontiac Firebird that needed a tune up. However, that was Mac's job... _if_ he ever brought his ass to work. Daryl was going to choke him for leaving him here with Rick alone this long. Knowing Mac like he did, the bastard had probably done it on purpose.

Daryl glanced around the shop, hoping something would jump out at him. If Brody walked in and Rick wasn't busy then they would all get chewed out, but it was likely that Daryl would get most of the blame for it since he was unofficially in charge when Brody wasn't here. Daryl spotted the old stereo sitting on one of the top shelves and had an idea.

The stereo had stopped working a few months ago, but neither of them had been able to figure out the cause of it. Brody had brought in a small piece of shit radio that had apparently been made in the sixties, but Daryl hated it. He wanted the larger stereo back. It was loud and both Dixon brothers liked loud.

"Consider yourself pretty good fixin' electronics, huh?" Daryl asked Rick.

Rick eyed him skeptically, but nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "I'm one of the best," Rick admitted.

Daryl tilted his head at him, hearing the note of pride in Rick's voice. He wasn't being conceited, but confident and Daryl admired that. Daryl pointed to the stereo sitting on the shelf, "Damn things been broke for months. Don't know what's wrong with it, but maybe you can fix it."

Rick followed his gaze to the stereo and back to Daryl again, "And if I fix this stereo, then what? Am I officially in the club?" Rick's voice was slightly sarcastic, putting Daryl on alert.

"What club?"

"The club that graduates me from preppy asshole to employee."

Daryl scowled, "Ain't no damn club. Just want the damn thing fixed. If you can't do it, then just say so. No need to beat around the bush."

Rick narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say I couldn't do it."

"Well do it then. Talkin' about it ain't gonna get it done."

"You got a problem with me then just say so."

Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed a socket wrench, bending over the hood of the Ford. Who the hell did this guy think he was? This was exactly the kind of thing Daryl had wanted to avoid. He didn't need this prick in here arguing with him over every little thing.

Ignoring the fact that he was a little turned on by the sparring, Daryl jumped right into his work. He heard Rick remove the stereo from the shelf and place it on top of a makeshift table in the back and he relaxed a bit. The sound of Mac's motorcycle echoed throughout the shop and minutes later his brother strode through the open doors.

"Bout time," Daryl called out without looking up.

"Stopped for gas and got sidetracked," Mac replied. He let out a low whistle, "Well if it ain't Cowboy Rick...you actually came back. Persistent fucker." Mac grinned.

Daryl heard Rick's low chuckle and it grated his skin. Of all the times for his brother to actually get along with someone this had to be one of them. And then it hit him.

"Andrea work this mornin'?" Daryl lifted his head to ask, his eyes seeking Mac's own.

Mac couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He smacked his lips, "Oh she worked alright...worked _real_ good." Mac laughed and reached into his back pocket, tossing something in Daryl's direction. "Don't worry Hoss, didn't forget you though. Got you that beef jerky you like." Mac winked at him and Daryl sighed, shoving the jerky into his pocket for later.

Mac had a thing for the girl who worked at the gas station down the street, Andrea. He denied having a thing, but Daryl knew he was lying. Of all the girls that Mac had been around, none of them seemed to hold a candle to Andrea. Mac wasn't the type to fuck a girl more than once, yet Andrea was some sort of exception to that rule. Daryl didn't get it, but wasn't none of his business who his brother screwed as long as he didn't have to see it or hear about it.

"Got you something too Cowboy," Mac called out.

Something whirred through the air and smacked against a table. Daryl resisted the urge to turn and see what it was, forcing himself not to care.

"A sucker?" Rick muttered in disbelief and Daryl tried to smother his snort of laughter.

"Problem?" Mac snapped.

"Uh, no. No, I'm good. Thanks," Rick mumbled.

"You're fuckin' welcome. Let's do some work ladies."

...


	3. Chapter 3

His brother was an evil son of a bitch.

If Daryl had to see Rick striding around that shop with that damn sucker in his mouth one more time he wasn't going to be held liable for his actions. To top it all off, the damn candy seemed to last _forever._ Every time he turned around for something or found his gaze being pulled in that direction there Rick was, his lips wrapped around that damn white stick. His cheeks were hollowed out and he wore an intense look of concentration on his face as he worked on that stupid ass stereo. Occasionally Daryl would catch himself staring as Rick pulled the sucker free of his mouth, his white teeth scraping over the hard candy in such a way that made Daryl groan silently and look away.

Brody strolled in around lunchtime, wearing his signature sunshades and a scowl. He barely acknowledged any of them beyond a single grunt before heading into his office and shutting the door behind him. Daryl hadn't the slightest clue what he did in that office, but he didn't give a shit as long as he got his paycheck every week.

"Gonna be late coming home tonight Hoss so don't wait up," Mac called out as he crossed over to the mini fridge and grabbed a frozen burrito, popping it into the small microwave they had.

Daryl grunted, waving his hand out behind him in response, "Thanks for the warnin'." He moved back to working on the Ford, ignoring the sounds all around him as he immersed himself into the vehicle. He was quickly interrupted by the sound of loud classical music blaring into the garage. Dropping his wrench, Daryl glanced over his shoulder and saw Rick grinning as he fiddled with the no longer broken stereo.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Mac cross the concrete floor and yank the plug from the wall, surrounding them in silence once more. Rick stared at Mac in disbelief.

"The fuck you think you are?" Mac stepped into Rick's space, causing Rick to take a step backward. "We don't listen to that jazz bullshit in here! You want everyone in the fuckin' neighborhood thinking we're queer?" Daryl straightened, but Mac shot him a look, "You know what I mean Hoss, just go with it."

Mac reached across Rick and turned the stereo back on, adjusting the station until rock music flowed through the speakers. He let out a sigh of contentment and slapped Rick on the shoulder before moving back to his task. Daryl shook his head, mumbling obscenities under his breath and wished the time would speed up.

...

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief once everyone had left the shop for the day. He went through his routine of moving tools back to some sort of order and keeping the place somewhat clean. Rock music still blared from the speakers and he left it on until he was ready to go. The music was soothing to him.

Picking up a brake rotor that was lying on the floor, he set it on the shelf and grimaced when grease smeared all over his hands. Grabbing the container of degreaser they kept in the shop he headed just outside the garage doors and turned on the water hose, coating his hands with the cleaner.

The heat was sweltering outside with the afternoon summer sun beating down onto the asphalt. He held the hose rigid between his legs and scrubbed his hands vigorously until the grease was gone. He bent to turn off the water, but then decided to cool off just a bit instead. Tilting his head toward the ground, he let the cool water rush over his hair and neck, cooling his body temperature down several degrees. He sighed in contentment and finally switched the water off. He pushed his hair back from his face and lifted his shirt to dab at the stray droplets that ran down his face and neck. Taking another glance around to make sure that he was still alone, he stripped off his shirt as well, hanging it on the handlebar of his bike while he finished what needed to be done.

He had just shut off the lights and finally switched off the music when he heard the sound of footsteps. Frowning, he stepped outside and ran directly into Rick. Rick braced his hands against Daryl's chest without thinking and the touch was like a shot of electricity to Daryl's groin. Rick moved his hands as if he were being burned and took a quick step backward, putting a decent amount of distance between them. Daryl was vaguely aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but it was currently swaying on his bike which was on the other side of Rick.

"Forget somethin'?" Daryl asked.

Rick let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "My truck..." He trailed off and glanced behind him.

"Yeah?" Daryl pressed. "You forget how to drive it?" He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, droplets of water still sliding down his pectoral muscles. He could feel Rick's eyes on him even though he tried his best to ignore it. No way was he getting mixed up with anybody like this guy. Besides, there was no way in hell that Rick Grimes was into men. Guys like him were too uptight for shit like that.

"Funny," Rick muttered. "I came back for my wallet."

Daryl glanced down at the wallet in Rick's hand and wondered how he had missed the man walking through. He must have had his head down under the water hose at that moment. "Anything else?" Daryl asked.

"My truck won't start."

Daryl resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You do realize you work at a garage that fixes vehicles, right?"

"Why do you insist on busting my balls so much man?"

"Cause you make it so damn easy," Daryl retorted as he strode to Rick's truck. He motioned for him to pop the hood and Rick did as requested. Daryl boosted himself up onto the front bumper and leaned over the hood, checking out several different possible problem areas. "Try to crank it," he instructed.

Rick moved behind the wheel and turned the key, the engine making a steady clicking noise, but not firing. "Alright!" Daryl called out. He bent over the engine and stuck his hand down between some hoses. He slid his arm back out, noting that he was once again coated in engine grease. "Sounds like ya alternator's shot."

Rick grimaced and slapped the side of the truck, "Shit!" He hissed.

Daryl watched him with a curious expression. Maybe the guy had a little fire in him after all. He didn't like admitting to himself how arousing it was to watch Rick get all fired up. No, he definitely didn't need to see that. He hopped down to the asphalt and shrugged as he slammed the hood shut.

"No big deal man. We'll get it fixed tomorrow, just gonna cost ya the parts. Labor's free," Daryl said.

"You don't get it. I have no other means of transportation. I'm not exactly rolling in money despite what you might think of me."

Daryl tilted his head, studying Rick carefully. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to judge the guy. Hell, people were always judging him and Mac and that pissed him off so why was he doing the same thing? He groaned inwardly.

"Just crash at my place." The words came rolling off his tongue before he could give them much thought, but once they were spoken he couldn't exactly take them back. Well...he _could_ take them back if he were Mac, but he wasn't and he wouldn't.

"Your place?" Rick mumbled.

"Yeah. Ain't much, but I s'pose you can crash on the couch."

Rick appeared conflicted, but in the end he really didn't have much choice. It was either crash at Daryl's place and ride in with him in the morning or attempt to find some other way to work from the place he shared with his dad.

"Alright," Rick conceded.

"Let's go then. Lock ya truck up. I'm gonna lock the garage."

Daryl left Rick at his truck and pulled down the bay doors, sliding the locks into place before exiting out the side door. He grabbed his mostly dry shirt from the bike and slid it on before straddling his bike and realizing he had a whole new dilemma. He had driven his bike to work...That meant that Rick would be riding behind him, his body pressed against him all the way to his place which wasn't that far away, but still.

Forcing the images from his mind he fired up the bike and let it idle momentarily. From his side mirrors he watched Rick stride over to him and pause, his eyes coasting over the bike and all its chrome. Obviously Rick hadn't put much thought into their means of transportation either. This was going to be interesting for sure.

Daryl swept a hand to the seat behind him, "Your chariot awaits." He smirked at Rick.

"I'm not riding bitch," Rick stated.

Daryl shrugged, "Suit yourself. Good little walk though, but you should make it by dark if you get a good pace goin'."

"Are you always this pleasant?"

"Have you met my brother?"

"Yes, and I must say that he's not nearly as bitchy and uptight," Rick retorted.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "You watch your mouth," he growled.

Rick ignored him and swung his leg over the bike, his hands resting on Daryl shoulders. Daryl situated himself on the bike and cursed under his breath as Rick's body slid into him, the heat scorching his back. He walked the bike backwards out of the tiny space and into the street. He revved the engine, raising the throttle and causing the bike to shoot off into the highway, the hot summer breeze providing monetary relief. Rick didn't wrap his arms around Daryl's waist, but he did keep a firm grip upon his shoulder. Daryl had to give the guy credit. He had more balls than he had originally thought. Maybe...just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Besides, what else was he gonna do all summer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...real life and other stories got in the way. Next update should be a little quicker than this one hopefully. Thank you all for your kind words. :)

Daryl was usually very much aware of his surroundings at all times having spent nearly two thirds of his life trekking through the woods. For this reason alone he should have seen Andrea's car in the driveway as some sort of warning sign indicating that he really needed to knock and then listen carefully before entering his own home. Except today he was distracted...Rick had ridden behind him on his bike and it had been the first time that Daryl had ever had a guy back there. At first it had been a little awkward, but then he had loosened up and just enjoyed the ride. It was hard not to feel any arousal towards the guy even though they hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot.

So his mind was preoccupied with all of these thoughts as he led Rick up the porch steps and opened his front door, quickly realizing his mistake as they stepped inside, Rick so close behind him that it left no room for Daryl to back away. Low moans filled the small kitchen that opened into the living area followed by his brother's curse words punctuated by low growls.

Mac had Andrea bent over the kitchen counter and he was thrusting into her from behind with a ferocity that reminded Daryl of a National Geographic animal mating show he had accidentally turned to and watched a piece of once. His face twisted instantly into frustration, horrified by the fact that he used that counter for cooking sometimes more so than actually seeing the porn playing out in front of him. He felt Rick tense behind him, the other man so close that Daryl could almost feel every inch of him. And if he wasn't so irritated at his brother, caught between trying to decide if he should shove Rick back outside or just waltz on past the two of them, then he might have actually been turned on.

Mac's eyes flicked up to the two of them briefly and Daryl nearly growled at the flicker of amusement that flashed through the baby blue's identical to his own. Andrea chose that moment to lift her head and a wave of surprise crossed her features, quickly replaced by a moan of pure pleasure as Mac wrapped a hand into her blonde locks and jerked on them hard.

"Should we maybe leave?" Rick's voice whispered near his ear and Daryl swallowed.

"Don't leave yet brother," Mac panted between thrusts. "Stay a minute...might learn somethin'." Mac flashed a grin at the two of them.

Daryl jerked his head back towards his bedroom, the only place that he could think of that would be a safe sanctuary for the two of them. Rick didn't need any urging and Daryl felt him hot on his heels as he made a beeline for the back of the trailer. He was glad that he was a fairly tidy person when he opened the door and let Rick inside. The bed was made as he had done this morning, but his bedside drawer was open and he growled as Rick casually glanced down into it as he stepped further into the room. His face flushed a deep red and he looked away quickly, striding over to the one window in the room.

"Fucker," Daryl muttered as he slammed the drawer shut, the condom box inside sliding across the wood with the strength of his movements. He did a quick scan of the rest of the room. "Sorry 'bout that in there."

Rick shrugged, clearing his throat softly. "I'd say that I've see that kind of thing all the time, but that wouldn't be true. I've never in my life encountered anyone like your brother."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah. He's a lot to take on. The worst part of it all is that ya can't embarrass him. He truly doesn't give a fuck."

"I've noticed," Rick replied and Daryl saw his eyes land on the bookshelf the he had in the corner.

Most people didn't know that Daryl liked to read and he never really brought the topic up in conversations either. It was like some sort of guilty secret pleasure for him. Even Mac respected him enough not to tease him about it...well not in public anyway. His brother may have been an irritating asshole at times, but he always stuck by Daryl and vice versa. It was what brothers did...they stuck up for one another whether they liked it or not because at the end of the day family was all you had most times.

"Didn't peg you as the type to read," Rick commented as he ran his fingers over the spine of several books.

Daryl went into defensive mode, "Yeah? Peg me as some dumb ass redneck hick?"

Rick glanced back at him sharply, his eyebrows raised at Daryl's tone. "No, actually. You're smart and it shows, but you seemed more of a hands on type of guy than one to sit still long enough to read a book."

Daryl let his shoulders sag a little, relaxing almost and he sank down onto his bed. "Passes the time sometimes when I can't sleep. Kinda became a habit I guess."

Something in Rick's eyes flickered, "Yeah, same here." He cleared his throat. "If you ever want new material let me know, maybe we can swap some."

Daryl nodded, "Alright."

Rick glanced at the empty spot on the bed next to Daryl, but chose to lean against the wall instead, crossing his long legs over one another. "You're different here," he stated.

Daryl was taken aback. What was he talking about? He was still the same Daryl... "Different?"

"Yeah, not such a smart ass. Likeable even," Rick grinned and Daryl's cock twitched causing him to shift positions, ignoring it.

He hadn't ever really thought about it before, but he guessed that Rick had himself a point. Daryl supposed that he was a little different here...more relaxed maybe. This was his sanctuary and he could be free to be who he wanted without caring what anyone else thought. He enjoyed his job for the most part, but he also understood that he had to act a certain way because they worked with the public. He didn't feel as free to be who he wanted even though he knew that Mac would argue with him about that. He opened his mouth to reply to Rick when there was a loud knock on the door.

"You decent?" Mac shouted.

Daryl sighed and flopped back on the bed, "Fuck off!" He called back, his voice holding a teasing note to it.

Mac opened the door and burst inside, an evil grin on his face as he surveyed them both. He raised his brows, winking at Daryl's body lain across the bed. Daryl ignored the silent jab, knowing that Mac was just trying to goad him.

"Damn, thought you two might have gotten all hot an' bothered and come in here to work off some steam," Mac said.

Daryl flopped his arm across his eyes, peeking at Rick whose face had surprisingly turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I, uh...I'm not-"

Mac punched Rick lightly in the arm, "Just fuckin' with you Cowboy. Calm down."

Rick laughed lightly, but Daryl could see that it was forced. He paused and then his eyes strayed to Daryl, "Wait, are you-?"

Daryl sat up with a sigh, "Gay?" He supplied and Rick nodded slightly. "Yeah. Problem?"

Mac's gaze swung between the two of them, watching the exchange with mild fascination.

"No, no problem," Rick said quickly.

"Hey Daryl," Andrea's voice floated out behind Mac, her arms winding around his brother's waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Andrea was the only woman who could get by with that. Mac didn't like people touching him without invitation and he rarely issued invitations. Most of Mac's lays were gone as soon as the used condom hit the trash can, but Andrea was always the exception. Daryl knew his brother had a thing for the blonde and he often wondered why they didn't make things official. Deep down he thought that his brother was scared of that kind of commitment which was funny because Mac wasn't normally scared of anything.

"Hey," Daryl replied. "Andrea this is Rick. He works with us at the shop. Rick, this is Andrea. Mac's..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Mac's friend with benefits," Andrea filled in the blank for him and she smiled at Rick. "Sorry for the show."

"I'm not," Mac growled. "You not either and you know it. Sexy bitch gets off on it," Mac smirked as he reached around to smack her on the ass.

"Don't need to see that shit," Daryl called out.

"Yeah, we know you don't, but what about Cowboy here? Maybe he likes a good show, that right Cowboy?" Mac taunted.

"Mac..." Daryl warned, but as usual his brother paid him no mind. Daryl held his breath though, secretly curious as to what Rick would say to that.

Rick scratched his head, "I got no problems with it."

Daryl felt a part of his heart sink. He had thought he might have been getting some vibes from the guy a few moments ago, but apparently he was sorely out of practice. He really needed to get laid. Jerking off in his bed at night just wasn't helping matters anymore. He was walking around with an almost constant rock in his pants, a persistent ache that never really went away.

"It's nice to meet one of Daryl's friends," Andrea said. "He never brings anyone around."

Daryl groaned, "Don't y'all have somethin' to do? More positions to try? And for fuck's sake, stay the hell out of my room!"

Mac chuckled, "Them rubbers gonna expire before you ever get around to using them Hoss. Ready?" He asked Andrea.

"Always," she purred.

"Catch you two lovers later," Mac sang out as he slammed Daryl's door shut.

Daryl lay on the bed, his heart pounding and a headache coming on. The front door slammed and he let out a sigh of relief. At least it would be quiet for a while and he wouldn't have to worry about Mac striding down the hallway in all his naked glory or anything. His brother was known to do that at odd intervals, not giving a shit who was around to see. The man truly had no shame.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daryl said.

"Don't worry about it," Rick replied. "It was...interesting."

Daryl chuckled, knowing full well that Rick was lying. "Yeah...interesting." And not for the first time he considered the fact that he needed his own space. He loved his brother, but he tolerated him better from a distance. Lately Mac seemed as if he was being even more obnoxious unless that Daryl was imagining things. He sighed and looked at Rick, "Hungry?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah...starved."

He pushed up from his bed, "Let's go eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait with this one, been busy with the holidays approaching. I'm working on Surrender for all of you that are reading that one as well. Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated!

...

Daryl peered into the fridge and frowned, immediately wanting to slam it shut and just go out for food. But that would mean another bike ride with Rick pressed up behind him and he honestly didn't think he could handle that right now. However, he nor Mac were much of a cook so...

"Something wrong?" Rick asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Daryl was acutely aware of Rick stepping up behind him to peer over his shoulder and he sighed. "Afraid there ain't much in here to offer, but frozen pizza," he stated.

Rick's head appeared over his shoulder and Daryl watched him out of the corner of his eye as he surveyed the contents of the fridge. He reached a hand over the top of Daryl's arm to grab something from inside. "You like pasta?" Rick asked.

Daryl scratched his head, taking a step back out of the way so that Rick could step forward. He felt like he was in the way, but he was curious as to what Rick was doing. "I, uh...sure..."

Rick laughed, "You don't sound too sure, but that's okay." He turned to flash a wide smile at Daryl. "You'll change your mind once you taste it."

Daryl smirked and leaned back against the counter, crossing his legs together at the ankles as he watched Rick move around the kitchen. "Pretty cocky," he observed.

Rick opened up several cabinets before finding one that held canned goods and surprisingly, a box of noodles. "Not cocky," he explained. "Confident."

Daryl was content to watch him move about his kitchen gathering things that he needed to make them a meal. It occurred to him as he watched Rick that this was the first time a man had ever made him a meal. Mac throwing a frozen dinner in the microwave and leaving it on the counter did not count as making Daryl a meal. It stirred something deep down inside of him the longer he silently observed Rick cook. He never would have pegged Rick as the type to know how to cook.

"Seem to know your way around a kitchen," Daryl commented. "Surprising."

Rick glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow. "I like to cook. It's relaxing...Why is that surprising?"

Daryl shrugged, "I dunno. Ya live at home with your parents right? Don't they cook?"

At the mention of his parents, Rick's expression changed and he frowned slightly. "I live with my Dad...and no, he doesn't cook." Rick's voice was low and Daryl detected a hint of irritation, but he didn't question it. It wasn't his business anyway. "Here," Rick gestured to Daryl with a spoon. "Come stir this while I drain these noodles."

Daryl hesitated just a moment, but then he reached out for the spoon, his fingers grazing Rick's in the process. The other man didn't seem to notice so Daryl tried to play it cool, but deep down he was worried. He was forming an attraction for this guy and that was all wrong. Rick wasn't even into men so Daryl had no business being attracted to someone who would never return the feelings.

So he focused all of his attention on the sauce that he was currently stirring and tried to forget how intimate the whole act of cooking a meal together felt. The scent of the sauce teased his nose and he breathed it in deep, his stomach grumbling in response. "What all did ya put in this anyway?"

"It's a secret," Rick said with a grin.

Daryl rolled his eyes while Rick transferred the pasta to two bowls and then took the spoon back from Daryl to distribute the sauce over both bowls of noodles evenly. They took a seat at the small table and Daryl grabbed two beers from the fridge, holding one up at Rick. "Beer?"

"Sure," Rick said. "Wait- how did you buy beer? Aren't we the same age?"

"Yeah, well that's all Mac's doing. He knows people."

Rick nodded as if that explained it all and they both sat, popping open their beer as they dug into the steaming pasta. Daryl barely waited for it to cool before he took the first forkful, nearly burning the tip of his tongue off as he quickly chewed and swallowed. He noticed that Rick hadn't touched his own and was watching him.

"What?" Daryl asked with a huff.

"Nothing," Rick replied. He glanced down at his own food as Daryl took another bite, blowing on it a little before sticking it in his mouth this time.

"It's good," he commented, pointing down at the food.

"Thanks," Rick replied with a soft smile.

Daryl tried hard to think of something else to say to fill the silence after that, but he was at a loss for words. He wasn't much of a conversationalist on a good day and he still didn't know much about Rick yet to think of anything to say. So he remained quiet and Rick seemed content with the silence between them so that was how they finished their dinner.

...

"You can crash on the couch tonight if ya want," Daryl said as they sat around finishing off their third beer.

Rick glanced behind him towards the couch in the living room. "Alright. Thanks," he responded.

"You need to call anybody an' let them know you're here? Your dad?"

Rick shook his head, sucking down the last drop of beer, "Nope." There was an air of finality to that response and again Daryl wondered about Rick's relationship with his Dad, but Rick offered no explanations so he didn't question it.

Daryl emptied his beer and then slowly twirled the empty can around in his hand. It wasn't that late yet and he wasn't ready for bed by a long shot, but he didn't really know what else to do to pass the time. He usually retreated to his bedroom to read by now or annoyed Mac if he was around and not out somewhere fucking some bimbo into the ground.

It occurred to Daryl at that moment that his life was really kind of dull. Looking at it through Rick's eyes gave him a different perspective and he was kind of embarrassed at how boring he must seem. It reminded him why he didn't invite people over to the house. He wasn't cut out for entertaining others.

"There's not much to do around here for entertainment," Daryl explained quickly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Rick met his eyes, the deep blues piercing a hole into Daryl's gut made it hard for him to breathe normally. Daryl found himself looking away and feigning interest in his empty beer can again.

"It's nice," Rick finally said. "Relaxing even."

Daryl snorted, "Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious," Rick stressed, "Don't feel like you have to entertain me. I'm good."

The room suddenly felt a little too small and Daryl stood up, grabbing both of their empty bowls. He placed them into the sink and turned on the water to wash them, needing the distraction from the man with the blue eyes as deep as the ocean. He wasn't even supposed to like this guy. Rick wasn't his normal type...he was too...Daryl scrubbed the bowls vigorously, struggling to find the right word in his head to describe Rick. He would have said that Rick was too conceited for him at first, but now after spending the evening with him that didn't sound quite right.

Rick had been nothing but nice to him and Daryl didn't fully understand that. He had so many questions. Like why was Rick so content to be here with Daryl instead of at his own home? Were things bad for Rick at home? Daryl couldn't see that in his mind. If he remembered correctly, Rick's dad was a law enforcement officer so they probably did pretty well for themselves financially. So what was the problem? And more importantly, why did Daryl care?

Daryl nearly dropped the bowl he was washing when Rick appeared next to him, his lean fingers grabbing the soapy dish to rinse it clean. Having the other man standing at such a close proximity to him scrambled his thoughts. The scent of Rick invaded his senses and he had the urge to press the other man against the counter and shove his tongue inside of his mouth. The image of him doing just that - their two bodies pressed tightly against one another was almost too much for Daryl and he hurriedly finished washing the last dirty dish.

"Thanks for the help," Daryl said. "I'm gonna hit the sack...long day tomorrow an' all."

Rick shut off the water and reached for a towel to dry his hands, nodding at Daryl. "Alright."

Daryl turned to leave and then paused, "If you need anything, ya know where to find me." _If you need someone to fuck your brains out then I'm available._

"Yeah, sure. Thanks. See you in the mornin'."

"See you."

Daryl disappeared inside of the safety of his bedroom and leaned his head against the door, breathing hard. His hand brushed against the crotch of his pants and he groaned softly as his erection strained against the denim restraints. Without a further thought, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Closing his eyes he wrapped his hand around the throbbing flesh and began to stroke himself firmly. He pictured Rick down on his knees in front of him, his mouth open as Daryl slid his cock inside the wet heat. He let out a soft groan and tugged harder, his breath coming out faster. He hadn't been this hard in a while and at this rate he knew he wouldn't last long. He envisioned Rick sucking him deep, taking everything that Daryl had to give him and he instantly lost it. His balls tightened and he bit back a loud moan as he shot his load, strings of cum spilling over his hand. He continued to pump until there was nothing left and he leaned against the door heavily for several moments. With shaky hands he grabbed up a dirty t-shirt and wiped his hands clean. He shucked his jeans and slid on a pair of basketball shorts before collapsing into his bed.

Now that he had satisfied his body he could get Rick out of his mind and move on. Except as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out, his thoughts were still on the man who occupied his couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out. New Years kept me busy and then I got sick for a bit. Working on getting things updated. My apologies for keeping you all waiting. Happy New Year!

...

Daryl groaned as his alarm blared out its annoying chime the next morning, signaling that it was time to get the day started. He slapped a hand over the button to cease all noise and sat up on the edge of the bed to stretch his muscles. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Apparently having Rick in his house was fucking with his ability to turn off his brain so that he could sleep.

Grabbing up his clothes he headed for the bathroom, wiping the remnants of sleep from his eyes as he went. He opened the door and squinted against the bright light, confusion rolling over his features. It took a second for him to adjust to the fact that the bathroom was obviously occupied and at the same time that his brain registered that fact, the shower curtain was jerked open. He was immediately greeted to a full on profile of a very naked Rick Grimes. His mouth dropped open and he worked his jaw, but nothing came out.

Rick simply stood in stunned silence, water still dripping down his body as his brain began to get caught up to speed with what was happening at that exact moment. Rick reached for a towel as Daryl put a hand over his eyes and turned to leave the bathroom, forcing his feet to cooperate.

"Fuck! I'm sorry man," Daryl said as he grasped the doorknob to leave.

"It's...uh, yeah...I thought I locked the door," Rick offered lamely.

Daryl's cheeks burned crimson, "It don't work. Shoulda mentioned that. Sorry," he muttered again as he slammed the door back closed behind him.

Daryl entered his room and shut the door behind him, letting his head fall back against it soundly. "Shit," he whispered under his breath. He was already hard, his morning wood now very much pronounced from the image of Rick naked. The man had more muscle than Daryl had originally thought, his body lean, but still very much toned. The pronounced way that his hips traveled down to his groin in a perfect V shape that made Daryl's mouth water.

There was no way in hell Daryl was going to be able to make it through the summer like this. Every time he was around Rick he found himself growing hard and the need to go somewhere private to jerk off was increasing dramatically. He had never found himself infatuated with anyone before, but it was different with Rick. He couldn't seem to get the guy out of his mind and it was fucking with him. It was gonna be a long ass day.

...

"Try it now," Daryl ordered to Rick over the hood of the truck.

Rick turned the key in the ignition. The truck grumbled and then roared to life, causing a grin to break out over Rick's face. He had been freaking out that his truck was fucking up, but now he could rest a little easier since Daryl had so graciously fixed it for him. He wouldn't have been able to depend on his dad for a ride so hearing his truck back up and running was a good thing. Plus he didn't want to miss work.

Daryl had been nice enough to offer up his place, but Rick didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Then there was the tiny fact that Daryl was gay which he would have never guessed on his own. It didn't bother him at all, but he just never saw it coming. Daryl was kind of tough to figure out, but last night he had seemed to open up a little bit and Rick kind of liked getting to know him better.

"That should do ya. Runnin' like a champ," Daryl commented as he strolled to the front of the truck.

Rick nodded and watched as Daryl boosted himself up by his boots onto the front fender so that he could lean over the engine. He went through a system of checking various fluids on the truck which Rick thought was humorous in a way. Apparently Daryl thought that since Rick wasn't mechanically inclined, that he knew absolutely nothing about vehicles. But that wasn't true. He was very capable of checking his own oil, antifreeze, and power steering fluid.

However, the longer he stood there watching Daryl do it, the more inclined he was to let Daryl believe that he didn't know those things. There was something in the way his ripped uniform shirt fit his upper body that drew Rick's eye more than once. He hadn't meant to stare, but once he started he was finding it near impossible to stop. He forced himself to turn away, knowing that what he was doing was dangerous. Except when he turned away he caught sight of Mac leaning against the open garage doors watching him with a knowing smirk upon his face.

_Shit._

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the lot thankfully saved him from what was most likely about to be an embarrassing situation. His knees nearly buckled with relief as Andrea exited the car, followed by some other chick that he didn't know.

Daryl hopped down off the truck after slamming the hood shut and wiped his greasy hands on the red rag that was stuffed into his back pocket. He nodded at Rick and opened his mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted by the strange chick that rode in with Andrea. From the look on Daryl's face, it was apparent that it wasn't his first time seeing the girl.

"Hi, Daryl!" She called out flirtatiously.

Rick didn't miss Daryl's nearly silent groan nor the way he tried to make a beeline into the garage away from the girl. Unfortunately for Daryl, the girl was fast and he almost ran straight into her. Rick kept quiet and pretended to be occupied with his truck, but he was actually observing the scene with interest.

"Hi Rick," Andrea's sultry voice came from behind him, startling him. He turned and blushed a faint red as he nodded at her, his eyes searching out Mac. He wasn't good at talking to women, never had been, but this was Mac's girl and he didn't want any suspicion that he might be trying to encroach on his territory.

"Get your truck fixed?" She nodded at his truck and Rick followed her gaze.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, Daryl fixed it for me this morning."

"That was nice of him," she murmured. He could feel her eyes boring in his skin and he shifted almost uncomfortably. What did she want with him? Why was she even talking to him? Mac was around here somewhere...

"So, how are things?"

Rick raised his brows in surprise. Was she really asking him that? "Uh, good I guess."

She nodded and her eyes shifted across the lot, a weird expression on her face. "You know, your dad comes into the store often..." Rick's ears perked at this news and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. He pinned his eyes to her face, watching her expression carefully. "He seemed...upset the last time that he was in."

Rick let that news sink in. That had more than likely happened because Rick had stayed over at Daryl and Mac's place. Shit, his dad must be pissed...again. That thought did not sit well with him and he suddenly had the insane urge to keep checking over his shoulder, almost as if he expected the man to come striding up at any time.

"I wasn't aware that you knew my dad," Rick commented.

Andrea clucked her tongue, chuckling dryly. "Everyone knows him sweetheart. You look just like him and he _loves_ the ladies."

Rick frowned at her statement about looking like his dad. He didn't think he and his dad looked anything alike, but that was just him. He preferred to think that he favored his mother more, but he couldn't remember much about her anymore. She had been gone for so long now.

It made sense that his dad would talk to Andrea. She was a good looking woman and his dad loved women just like she said. Most of the types of women his dad brought home weren't of the savory type though.

"Flirtin' with my woman Cowboy?" Mac's low voice sent chills down his spine.

Rick fumbled and in his haste to step away from Andrea he tripped, his hands grappling at air as he descended towards the hard ground. Strong fingers wrapped around his arms and he found himself being righted by Daryl who had managed to drift closer to him without him being aware which was weird. He always seemed to be aware of where Daryl was lately.

The last thing Rick wanted to do was to piss off Mac. He had seen the man in a bad mood and he was sure that it was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to how angry the man could get. Rick didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. No way.

"I, uh...no, no, of course not-"

Mac's sudden burst of laughter caught him off guard and he blinked in confusion as Mac slapped him on the back whole-heartedly. "I'm just fuckin' with you Cowboy. Don't piss yourself."

Andrea shook her head at Mac and rolled her eyes while Daryl glared at his brother. Relief swept through Rick and he let a small smile graze his lips.

"Don't be an asshole Mac. He don't know you well enough to know when you're fuckin' with him," Daryl snapped.

"Well it's as good a time as any to initiate him brother. Boy needs to beef up a bit," Mac replied.

"I know I ain't payin' you three dickheads to stand around and yap all damn day!" Brody's booming voice put them all on alert as he came striding over.

Andrea and her friend took a few steps back, their heads bent close together as they talked among themselves.

"Everything is done," Daryl spoke up.

Brody huffed almost as if he didn't believe him, but he didn't seem that angry anyway, just annoyed. "I gotta run up to Jasper County and talk to a man about lining up some steady work for the summer for you boys. A friend of mine is towin' two vehicles here in a bit. One of 'em needs to be put on diagnostic because the computer went out and he doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with the other, but it won't start. Think you lazy fucks can handle it?"

"We can run this shit with our eyes closed and you damn well know it," Mac commented.

Brody just rolled his eyes and stared at each of them in turn, "Smartass," he muttered. "You're in charge while I'm gone Daryl. You know the drill."

"Got it," Daryl replied.

Brody nodded and walked off. Minutes later they heard the sound of his vehicle leaving the lot and they were all alone once more. Rick didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He didn't have much time to decide before a truck pulled into the lot, engine rumbling as it coasted to a stop several feet away from them. Rick felt his blood run cold and he unconsciously took a step backward almost running into Daryl.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mac snapped.

Rick swallowed and wished that he could just disappear, "My dad."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while and I said that I wouldn't take so long to update this one again. I have a dozen apologies: my daughter's birthday party is this weekend, I'm in the process of repainting my kitchen, living room, and bathroom, I had to assemble a trampoline...etc. But the truth of the matter is that I just really haven't had much motivation lately. I know that isn't much of an excuse, but it's true. I want to tell you guys that I'll update again sooner next time, but the truth of it is that I can't make any promises. The one thing I can promise is that I won't abandon this story. It just might take me a while to crank out chapters for a bit. I've been laying low from the whole internet thing and trying to focus on me a bit more in addition to all of those "excuses" I threw out there. I appreciate those who have been there to support me this far more than you all know. And if you're still reading this, then I sincerely thank you. It's a real pleasure to have true readers like you all.

"The hell you been boy?"

Rick inwardly cringed at the loud booming voice that belonged to his dad, Mark Grimes. Apparently his silently uttered prayer that his dad would just disappear hadn't worked. Now he simply watched in silence as the big bulk of a man strode across the small crowded lot.

The last place Rick had anticipated running into his dad was at the garage. It surprised him that he had even noticed that Rick hadn't come home or that he even cared. It irritated him that Daryl was about to be subjected to the wrath that was his father, but he had no way to stop it now. Once Mark Grimes got his mind set on something he could rarely be curtailed.

"Truck wouldn't start after work yesterday," Rick explained. Of course that explanation simply wasn't going to cut it.

"What the hell was wrong with it?" Mark questioned.

"His alternator went out," Daryl supplied. Rick turned his head, slightly surprised to see that Daryl had stepped into the conversation. Mark looked at Daryl as if he had just realized that there were others in the parking lot besides Rick. He watched his dad look at each of them in turn as if inspecting them for some sort of crime they might have committed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked.

Rick flinched, watching as Daryl twitched in annoyance. He stepped forward before Daryl could open his mouth because Rick wasn't quite sure what might come out. Daryl was Mac's brother for crying out loud and some of that attitude was bound to appear in Daryl sooner or later. Better for Rick to cut that conversation off before it even started.

"That's Daryl and his brother Mac," Rick pointed at Mac who was watching Mark with a sharp stare, "They work with me."

Mark huffed and crossed his arms, leaning over to spit tobacco juice onto the ground. Most people said that Rick looked just like him, but Rick hated when he heard that more than anything else. He didn't want to look like his dad...he didn't want anything from the man.

"So this is where you work then? Some bullshit job that any clown could do?"

Rick swallowed and saw Mac take a step forward out of the corner of his eye. Inadvertently Daryl also stepped forward, but Rick sent him a look to let him handle it that he hoped like hell Daryl would comply with. Mark's eyes danced with suspicion.

"You been shacking up with him? Trying to rub it in to all the world now that my son's a faggot?"

Several things happened at once. Mac hissed, his feet carrying him determinedly across the lot and Daryl's expression changed into a scowl while Rick scrambled to heed off an altercation that was surely about to take place.

"I'll be home in a bit and we can talk then. Just go Dad... _please_ ," Rick begged.

Mark looked Rick up and down with an expression of pure disgust and Rick lowered his eyes to the pavement. What seemed like hours, but was really only seconds later, his dad climbed into his truck and backed out of the lot. Rick felt an overwhelming feeling of shame and anger engulf him. It always came down to this. His dad always found a way to make him feel like shit. The worst part about it all was that Rick knew that when he got home later that evening he was in for it. No way would his dad just leave like that without making him suffer the consequences for it later. The man loved asserting his authority...especially where his own son was concerned.

Rick heard the guys talking in low voices behind him, Mac's voice sounding deeper and angrier than he had ever heard him thus far. He didn't know what to do though...he wanted to leave to save face, but he had no where to go. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to find Daryl staring at him with concern.

"You alright?"

Rick blew out a breath and nodded. "Yeah. For now anyway," he muttered sarcastically.

Daryl frowned. "Listen, if you need somewhere to crash..."

"No. I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Rick stared off into the distance, shifting when the comfort of Daryl's hand slipped from his shoulder. "Aren't you gonna ask me?"

"Ask you 'bout what?"

"Ask me if I'm gay." Rick waved a hand in the air for emphasis.

Daryl shrugged, "What difference does that make? Either you are or you aren't."

Rick groaned, laughing half-heartedly. "Don't you see? It's not that easy."

"Why ain't it?" Daryl stepped in front of him, closer than he ever had before and Rick swallowed roughly. "You either like men or you don't. Say if I was to kiss you right now...how does  _that_  make you feel?"

Rick felt a shiver of excitement race through his body. The thought of Daryl kissing him? He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. He'd more than thought about it actually. It both scared and excited him. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling anymore. Everything inside of him was spinning out of control almost faster than he could keep up.

"I...I don't know." Rick had no idea what to say to that. Part of him wanted Daryl to do it, but the other part of him still wasn't sure what he wanted.

Daryl nodded his head like he understood Rick's decision. "If you can't say it then you ain't ready for it. When you're ready for it, you'll know where to find me."

With that, Daryl left Rick standing there staring after him, speechless.

...

"What the fuck was that?" Mac's voice cut like a knife as Daryl walked back into the shop, the girls having left already.

Rick was still hanging around outside of the shop and Daryl couldn't help but to glance in his direction every few moments. He couldn't seem to help that the more time he spent around Rick, the more that he was drawn to him. But apparently Rick was battling his own set of demons right now and Daryl knew better than to get himself mixed up in that. Still...he couldn't help but want to reach out to Rick and help him. That was something that Daryl wasn't used to feeling about someone else.

He shrugged his shoulders in response to Mac's question. "I don't know. You saw the same shit that I did. You tell me."

Mac let out a dark chuckle that let Daryl know just how close he had been to losing his shit over that scene. "You need to let your Cowboy know that if his daddy ever steps foot back here I won't hold back." His eyes sought Daryl's as he made sure that he got his point across.

For some reason this just irritated Daryl, "He's not  _mine_ ," he gritted out.

"Yeah. If you say so. Like a lost fucking puppy he is. Maybe you should go offer him some comfort."

Okay, now Mac was just being an asshole. Daryl knew it was his way of just releasing some anger over the situation without going ballistic, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He wasn't even in the mood to be here at the shop.

"Shut up Mac," Daryl warned. It was never that easy to get his brother to shut up so he wasn't even sure why he tried.

Mac dropped the wrench that he had been holding into a nearby toolbox with a loud clatter as he made his way closer to Daryl.

"So what the fuck happens now? He into dudes?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped away from idly straightening up tools in the shop. " _Drop it Mac_."

"And if I don't?"

Daryl closed the gap between his brother, but Mac didn't back down, not for a second. Daryl hadn't expected him to either. Their foreheads touched as Mac silently challenged him. Daryl knew what his brother was trying to do, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He also knew that if he egged Mac on too much then they were likely to start a scuffle in the shop. That would damn near take a while because both of them were skilled fighters who knew each other's tricks.

Mac stared at him for a few moments and then his lips curved into a smile, " _Pussy_."

Daryl's nostrils flared and he gave his brother a slight shove as he pushed away from him, stalking out across the lot to where Rick was leaning against the hood of one of the junk cars littering the lot. His gaze snapped up upon seeing Daryl come into view, but he said nothing. Daryl grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and tugged, coaxing Rick to follow him without ever saying a word. There was a slight hesitation to Rick's actions and then he was following along behind Daryl as he led them both around the side of the shop where they would have a little privacy.

Rick stayed close to the brick wall, watching as Daryl paced the side of the building for a moment, his body tense. Daryl tried to talk himself out of it, tried to tell himself that it was Mac's fault and that he had done this shit on purpose. Still, Daryl's brain was spinning and he felt like he was bordering on barely an ounce of self-control.

"Daryl?"

At the sound of Rick's voice Daryl turned and strode right up to him, knocking him back against the wall with his body. Rick's breath left him with the force of Daryl slamming into him. Daryl eyed him for barely a moment, trying to give Rick time enough to push him away if this wasn't what he wanted. Rick's eyes bored into his, but he made no move to push Daryl away. That was all the invitation that Daryl needed.

He moved in slow at first, brushing his lips across Rick's as if testing the waters. He felt Rick tense, but he still allowed Daryl to keep going so he did. He brushed his lips over Rick's once, twice, then three times as their breathing deepened. Rick's eyes fell closed, but Daryl tugged on his hair, forcing them back open once more. He wanted Rick to know who was kissing him...wanted there to be no doubts later.

Daryl claimed his lips full force this time, tongue and all. Rick opened to him at Daryl's urging and then Rick let out a small moan as he sunk into the kiss. Daryl made sure to press his whole body against him, all of their hard lines brushing across each other. He gave everything he had to the kiss, wanting Rick to feel it all. He knew he couldn't sway Rick to being gay if he wasn't, but maybe Rick just needed to experience that first kiss to know for sure. At least, this was what Daryl was telling himself.

When he finally pulled away Daryl could barely control his breathing. He knew he shouldn't have crossed this line, but he had no one to blame now but himself. Mac had obviously seen it coming, the asshole, so he had done what he knew would push Daryl over that line. But what Mac didn't realize was that this might very well be the thing that scared Rick into not coming back. He might not even talk to Daryl anymore after this and he couldn't even say that he really blamed him. What the hell had he done?

Rick was panting and Daryl noticed a fine tremble as he backed away from him to allow him breathing space. Rick looked as though he wanted to say something, but then he did the very thing Daryl had just feared he might.

He ran.

...


	8. Chapter 8

...........

Rick didn't stop running until he reached his truck. He turned the key and just like new it fired right up, thanks to Daryl who had fixed it for him. Daryl had done a lot for Rick in such a short time.

_Like kissing him._

Rick was still reeling over that kiss. He couldn't remember ever being this scared and it wasn't over the simple fact of what the kiss meant. What really scared him was what would happen should others find out. Rick had always had an inkling in the back of his mind that he might like men, but he had always suppressed the thoughts. Apparently he hadn't suppressed them far enough though because his dad seemed to think that he was gay. That was probably most likely due to the fact that Rick hardly ever went on dates.

As he sped down the road he began to dread what was to come when he arrived back home. His dad would likely be there waiting on him to walk in the door just so that he could lay into him and tell him what a failure of a son he was. Nothing that Rick did was ever good enough for Mark Grimes. He pushed Rick to be everything in life that he himself hadn't been. To the public eye, Mark Grimes looked like the model dad, but behind closed doors he was anything but.

He used to be the type of dad that Rick could count on, the type who seemed to  _want_  to spend time with Rick. Except all that had changed when his mom had passed away. His dad had become bitter and suppressed, unleashing his anger on the world out on his only flesh and blood. Rick had fought back for a time, but his dad was a big man and Rick was no match for Mark Grimes. After a certain point Rick had just accepted it and although he tried to avoid confrontations with his dad at all costs he didn't run from them. At least he could say that he took his beatings like a man even if on most days his dad thought him less than one.

He pulled his truck up in the gravel drive and just stared at the quaint brick house. His dad's truck was sitting in the driveway so he knew that his fate was inevitable at this point. He hadn't called to tell his dad that he was staying out last night and that was simply not to be done. In all honesty, Rick had thought his dad might not even notice him missing, but apparently he had been wrong.

And so had Daryl...at least at the beginning. He remembered his first day and how standoffish Daryl had been, thinking that Rick was some kind of snobby rich kid. If only he really knew. Except Rick would never tell him. In such a short time, Daryl had become to mean something to Rick. For once in his life his eyes had been opened to the very real possibility that perhaps he could like men and maybe, just maybe, he could be free to have the relationship he had only dared dream about. Figuring out Daryl was gay had thrown him, but it was seeing how free the other guy was that made him yearn for that same freedom in his own life. Even Daryl's brother Mac, who Rick would have never pegged as someone to be okay with gay people, supported Daryl. It must be nice to have someone like that in your life when shit got hard.

Rick swallowed and stepped out of the truck, trudging warily up the beaten path to his fate. He opened the door as quietly as he could on the off chance that maybe his dad had fallen asleep, but luck was not on his side today. The punch hit him square in the gut, knocking the very breath from his lungs as he doubled over and clutched himself.

"Get up son and fight me like a man," Mark bellowed. "Prove to me that you're not a pussy."

The second blow caught him between the shoulder blades and Rick gasped, lightning sharp pain spiraling up his body. He shut down, his mind burrowing somewhere within himself as his body accepted the blows that it was dealt. Soon it would all be over and he could go to his room to nurse his wounds. He hardly felt the third blow as he repeated the word over and over like a mantra.

Soon.

...

Daryl whistled under his breath his whole way to work the next morning. He was having a pretty damn good morning so far and he hoped that it was an indicator of how the rest of his day would be going. The sun was out, shining brightly in the clear blue skies above and he had gotten some good rest for once. Mac had actually been coming out of the shower by the time Daryl's alarm went off and he hadn't had to wake his brother up for once.

That alone had to be a sign that this day was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but he was determined to see this good day through to the end. The radio blared out one of his favorite rock songs as a light summer breeze drifted through his open windows. He nodded his head along with the beat of the music, fingers tapping steadily against the wheel. He was happy.

He had kissed Rick. And while Rick had seemed startled at first, he had kissed Daryl back. There had been no mistaking that nor the heat that Daryl had felt pass between them. Daryl had been hurt at first when Rick had run away to his truck, but the more he had thought about that kiss the rest of the day and on into the night, the more he was convinced that he knew what Rick's problem was.

Rick was just scared. Apparently he was new to all these feelings he was having and the thought of being with a man was just a lot to chew on. Daryl got it, he really did. He understood it because he had been there. He was confident that given time Rick would come around and then maybe they could talk more, hang out some after work like before. And if things seemed to be going well, then maybe they could go a little further.

Daryl began to sport a small erection at the thought of taking things further with Rick. This morning he had woken with a stiff one and he had rubbed one out before even leaving the bed. No way would he had been able to function all day with something like that in his way.

He turned into the lot and switched off the truck, noticing that Mac had beaten him to work. Daryl headed from his truck and strode into the garage intending to start the coffee when he noticed that there was a nearly full pot already waiting. Frowning he turned around to survey Mac who was already getting down to business.

"Alright, I give. Am I dyin' and no one told me?" Daryl asked.

Mac jerked his eyes at Daryl and smirked. "Nah, as far as scientists know you can't die from lack of sex. You're safe."

Daryl chuckled and flipped him the bird, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Then what gives?"

"What the hell you talking about?"

Daryl gestured at the coffee pot and the old clock that was on its last leg on the wall. He began to list the things that were unusual, ticking the items off on his fingers, "Well let's see. You were up before me this morning which never happens, you arrived at work before me without taking a detour, you made the coffee that you insisted you didn't know how to make, and- " Daryl paused. "Well, there isn't anything else, but you get my drift. Are  _you_ dyin'?"

Mac snorted and grinned at Daryl with amusement. "Sorry to disappoint Hoss, but if I was dying, I sure as hell wouldn't be spending my last days in this fuckin' hole."

Daryl had to give him that. "Point made." They exchanged grins and Daryl took a sip of his coffee. It burned badly going down and he bit back a cough at how strong it was, but he said nothing. Mac made the coffee this morning and if Daryl ever wanted him to do it again then he knew better than to say a word. He would pretend it was the best damn coffee he had ever drank in his life.

"Nothing's going on, brother. I just thought that I would try and make things a little easier on you is all."

Daryl frowned at his comment, something clicking in his mind. "Is this because of what happened yesterday?...With Rick?"

Mac shrugged and Daryl knew instantly that he was right. His brother must be feeling bad because of how Rick's dad had treated him just because he was gay. Of course this would be Mac's way of dealing with his emotions. He never showed affection so he would try to help Daryl in other ways. He had never felt so much love for his brother than he did in that one moment.

"Speaking of," Mac butt in, "Where is the Cowboy anyway? Isn't he usually here same time you are?"

Daryl glanced at the clock again as concern crossed his features. Mac was right. Rick usually  _was_ here by now, but a quick look out towards the highway showed no sign of his truck anywhere. That was weird. Unless...Daryl's stomach tightened. Rick must be hiding out. He should have never kissed the guy. What if Rick never came back to work because of it?

"Shit," Daryl muttered. "Bet he's stayin' home cause of me."

Mac whistled lowly from underneath the vehicle he was turning a wrench on. "Got you a taste of the country and scared the Cowboy off, didn't ya?"

Daryl ignored Mac's quip and stared out at the road again, his jaw tight with tension. Something was gnawing at him...something that suggested that maybe things weren't right, but he didn't know what.

Suddenly his good mood didn't seem quite so good anymore, the day not quite as bright. That figured. He had been hoping to continue this good mood on throughout the day, but apparently that wasn't meant to happen. The day had barely gotten started and here he was already brooding. And it was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself for Rick's absence.

Daryl's insistence had scared Rick off.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

............


	9. Chapter 9

.........

Lunchtime rolled around and still there was no sign of Rick anywhere. Luckily, Brody hadn't come into the shop all day so he didn't know of Rick's absence yet. Brody wasn't very tolerable of his employees laying out of work. Daryl sighed as he glanced at the clock and then the road for the hundredth time. 

Mac hopped up onto the tailgate of the pickup that he was working on. Daryl watched him pop open a soda and chew into a piece of beef jerky, his mind working over possible places Rick could be. He might have even gone over to the guy's house, but it occurred to him that he didn't even know where Rick lived. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? If Rick was absent because of Daryl then him going over there would only make things more awkward for the both of them. He needed to get this guy out of his head.

"Either go find the guy or stop your fuckin' moping. You're sucking the life right out of this place today, Hoss."

Daryl threw the wrench he was holding into one of the toolboxes and walked over to where Mac sat. "I can't just show up at his house, Mac."

Mac shrugged," Why not?"

"Well for starters, I don't know where the fuck he lives."

Mac frowned, his eyebrows drawn together as he gave that some thought. He glanced towards Brody's office and then back at Daryl with a grin. "Bet the address is on his application." 

Daryl's expression showed his surprise. He hadn't thought about looking at Rick's application for his address. Even if his address _was_ there, what business did Daryl have with going over to the guy's house? He wasn't one to chase after anyone and he wasn't about to change that. Daryl had opened the door for Rick, but if Rick didn't want what Daryl offered then Daryl would just have to find a way to deal with it. 

Before Daryl could contemplate those thoughts any further, Mac jumped down from the tailgate and strode over to Brody's office, his intentions clear. Daryl groaned under his breath before going after him. Mac wasn't one to mull shit over. If he got it in his head to do something then it was pretty much a done deal. Sometimes it was a good thing, but sometimes it was a royal pain in Daryl's ass. Today was one of those times. 

"Mac," Daryl warned. 

"Shut up, Hoss. Doing this for your own good," Mac replied as he jimmied the lock on Brody's office door. It wasn't the first time that they had gone into Brody's office, but it was the first time they had done it just to look at an application. Daryl wasn't even sure why Brody kept his office door locked. It wasn't like there was much of anything in there of value. All of the money was kept in a separate place that Mac and Daryl both had access to. 

It took Mac only seconds to pop the lock and enter the office. He went straight to the rickety filing cabinet in the corner of the room and jerked it open his eyes scanning the folders inside. From there it only took a minute to locate the application and Mac turned to hold it up with a mischievous grin in Daryl's direction. He scanned the front of the application.

"Here it is. Rick Grimes, 1822 Holland Drive," Mac said. He tossed the paper back into the cabinet and eyed Daryl. "Guess it's time to take a little drive and see what's up."

"I can't just show up there. What if he's avoiding me?"

"Then he'll tell you to fucking go away. What the fuck, brother? You scared or something?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want to show up like I'm chasin' him if he don't want me around is all," Daryl clarified. Maybe he was a little nervous, but he wasn't about to tell Mac that. His brother would never let him live that one down.

Mac threw his arm around Daryl's shoulders and steered him towards the lot where his truck was parked. "Just tell him that you came by to see if he was coming back to work or if we need to have Brody find a replacement."

"Alright, yeah. That could work." Daryl paused mid-step. "What about here?"

"I got this shit covered. If Brody shows, I'll just tell him you went to get a part for a job. You're his fucking favorite you so it's not like he'll question it."

Daryl sighed with resignation. Hopefully this whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face.

............


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter...It's just one of those times where I worry that everything came across the way I intended. I've played around with it enough though, and I know you all are anxiously waiting for an update so I won't make you wait any longer. Thanks for reading and for commenting! I love hearing from you!!

...

Daryl tried to ignore the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned onto Holland Drive. Rick's house wasn't hard to find and it took Daryl all of fifteen minutes to get there. He kind of wished that maybe he hadn't found it so quickly or that Rick wasn't home, but as soon as he saw Rick's truck in the driveway, he knew that he wasn't going to be so lucky. Obviously the guy had decided not to show to work today. Daryl was pretty sure that was on account of him and he paused in the driveway, the truck idling as he debated on just heading back to the shop.

Mac would undoubtedly grill him though and Daryl wasn't so sure how well he could play it off if he lied about actually going to the door. Mac was pretty good at reading people and he would know in a second if Daryl was lying. He muttered obscenities under his breath as he finally switched off the truck. He felt a little out of place in this neighborhood, but when had he not felt out of place in his lifetime? Shrugging off all feelings of doubt, he climbed out of the truck and approached the house.

...

Rick groaned softly as he attempted to pull himself to a standing position on shaky legs. His whole body screamed in protest and he had to reach out toward the wall to maintain his balance. He couldn't even remember how long he had been lying on the floor, but judging from the amount of light streaming into the front windows it was early morning. That must mean he had missed work.

 _Shit_.

He was going to lose his job for this on top of everything else. There was no way he could go to work looking like he did. It would raise too many questions and besides, what would he say? How could he bare to face anyone and tell them that his own father beat on him simply for existing most days?

The house was quiet and Rick knew that if it was morning then his dad was gone to work. He had really done a number on him this time. There wasn't a spot on his body that didn't ache and when he tried to run his tongue across his dry lips he let out a wince. He tasted the slight tang of his own blood and when he prodded at his lip softly with his finger he felt how swollen it was. It was undoubtedly busted open. Just great. Normally he was saved from blows to the face so no one else found out what kind of man Mark Grimes really was, but apparently this time he hadn't been spared.

He didn't even want to look in a mirror and see the damage with his own eyes. It was enough to feel it...to experience it. He knew he would look like hell. He also knew that if he wasn't gone by the time his father made it home from work then he would likely have to suffer through another beating. Most times his dad would leave him alone if he passed out, choosing instead to wait until he was conscious before delivering more blows. He liked to know that Rick was suffering. How pathetic. Even more pathetic was the fact that Rick let him do it.

He inhaled slowly, pressing his hand over his sore ribs to minimize the discomfort. His hip ached and his head was throbbing, but he didn't think anything was broken. At least he was alive, right? He let out a depressed huff of laughter. What a life he lived.

The sound of a truck rumbling into the drive instantly made his hair stand on end and he bit back a groan as he hobbled to the window to look out. He gave a gasp of relief when he spotted Daryl sitting in the driveway of his house. He had thought that his dad had come back for a second there.

"Thank God. It's only Daryl," he muttered breathlessly. Then it finally sank in and his eyes grew wide. "Daryl. What the fuck is he doing at my house?" Rick's heart began to race. Daryl would know that he was here because his truck was sitting in the driveway. Shit. How did Daryl even know where he lived? He couldn't let him see him like this.

The knock sounded at the door a lot quicker than Rick would have liked. He didn't have time to change his clothes and he had no idea what to say to Daryl. Daryl and Mac both were very perceptive and he knew that he was unlikely to spout off something that Daryl would believe. With a reluctant sigh, Rick shuffled to the door and slowly tugged it open, blinking against the bright sunlight that spilled inside.

Daryl seemed surprised that Rick had answered the door and Rick watched him stand there for a moment with a perplexed expression upon his face. Rick knew the exact moment that Daryl's eyes zeroed in on his busted lip because his expression became very serious. Rick ran his fingers through his hair, briefly grateful that he didn't encounter anymore pain as he tried to think of something appropriate to say to fill the silence.

"The fuck happened to your face?" Daryl's words were low and cautious.

"I..." Rick sighed. "My dad."

Daryl pushed past Rick, entering the house so fast that Rick winced as he was forced backward a step. He watched Daryl survey the living room and the way his body seemed to be drawn up tight... _too tight._  It took several minutes before Daryl spoke again and by that time Rick had shut the front door and simply leaned against the wall as he waited.

"Where is he?"

"Not here," Rick answered. "Work."

Daryl nodded and his eyes finally swept up to meet Rick's, "This why you didn't show this morning?"

"Yeah...just woke up." Rick's words were mumbled and his face red with embarrassment. He really hated that Daryl was seeing him like this. This was his private life and no one needed to know the kind of shit he suffered through. Especially not Daryl. "I screwed up."

Daryl whipped his body around at Rick's words and in seconds he was across the room staring into his face. " _You_  screwed up? How you figure you done something to deserve getting beaten, Rick?"

If there had been anywhere for Rick to go then he would have moved back from Daryl's expression alone, but as it was he was against the wall so he was stuck. He didn't have an answer for Daryl when most days he couldn't even answer himself. All he knew was that he obviously wasn't doing something right or else his dad wouldn't beat him. Or maybe he would. His dad wasn't the same person anymore. All Rick could do was shrug and wait for the inevitable pity that was sure to follow. He hated it.

"You okay to drive?"

"I think so," Rick replied hesitantly.

"Good. Grab your shit and let's go. You can come back to my place."

"That's not going to solve anything, Daryl."

Apparently Daryl had a bit of a temper on him as well as evidenced by the way he snarled at Rick suddenly. He didn't understand why Daryl was so pissed. All Rick knew was that if he left with Daryl then it would only be worse for him next time. Running away wasn't going to solve anything, but maybe he could lay low long enough to keep saving up money so that he could leave.

"So you would rather stay here and get beat on, that it?" Daryl pushed away from Rick and paced the floor of the living room, his expression impassive.

"You think I like this? You think I don't know how fucked up this is?"

Daryl's eyes swung over to his, anger sparking through their core. "I don't know, Rick. Maybe you do like this. I mean -  _fuck_ , who lives like this? Why do you come back to this shit?"

"I don't know." And Rick  _didn't_  know. It wasn't the first time he had ever thought about it and he couldn't really say why he felt the need to come back time and again. He was eighteen now and legally an adult so he technically could leave any time that he wanted. So why hadn't he? He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Everything was so fucked up. "Why are you here?" His tone was angry and he knew he shouldn't be directing his anger at Daryl when none of this was his fault. He just needed an outlet and Daryl happened to be on the receiving end.

Daryl raised his brows at Rick's tone, staring at him long and hard before he shook his head. "You wanna stay here and wallow in this shit then by all means, go ahead. I'm out," Daryl replied. "Stupid," he muttered under his breath as he reached for the door.

Rick grit his teeth in frustration as everything in him fought against calling Daryl back. He was already embarrassed by being seen like this why make matters worse by throwing himself at Daryl's mercy? His jaw twitched as Daryl stepped over the threshold and suddenly he didn't want to lose him. He didn't even  _have_ him, but none of that mattered except getting Daryl not to walk out of that door.

"Wait - Daryl!" Rick hated the hoarseness that consumed his voice. Daryl paused with one foot outside and the other still inside, but he didn't turn to meet Rick's eyes. Rick took one step forward, hesitant to close the gap too much for fear of Daryl's reaction. "I'm sorry." Rick drew in a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered closed as he searched for that well of strength that resided deep within him. "I'm...this is hard for me...you bein' here," he explained.

He watched Daryl's shoulders rise and fall slowly before he finally drew his booted foot back inside. A rush of relief swept so strongly through Rick it almost dropped him to his knees with the force of it. He couldn't look up as he listened to those boots cross the floor and come to a stop next to him. "I get it," Daryl said. "This isn't easy for me either. I don't really have any friends and I don't much care for people in my space...But I'm offering you a place to stay if, uh, you want it." 

Rick pressed his lips together then immediately regretted it as twinges of pain lanced through him. He let his gaze travel slowly up Daryl's body, starting at his boots. He lingered over the denim of his jeans, coated with oil spots and various other automotive fluid that hadn't come out in the wash. He dragged his eyes across Daryl's black tank that stretched tautly across his torso before finally coming to a stop on piercing blue orbs that stared blatantly back at him. He remembered the kiss they had shared and a surge of desire rushed him, but he swallowed the feeling down though he didn't know why. 

Daryl was offering him an out, a chance to escape this life, but it was overwhelming. This guy hardly knew him and yet he genuinely seemed to want to help him. Rick hadn't ever had that before, but now that he was experiencing it, he never wanted it to go away. It was comforting to have someone on his side for once, willing to stand beside him when he had stood alone so many times before. It was comforting, but terrifying all at the same time. 

He understood that Daryl was also putting himself out there by even bringing it up. Even knowing Daryl for as short of a time as he had, he already knew that Daryl wasn't the type of person to make these kinds of offers. He was polite and cordial to customers, but he didn't go out of his way for anyone. If Rick accepted Daryl's offer then he knew that was it. There was no coming back because if he did then his dad just might kill him next time. Mark Grimes would not be made a fool of and Rick was anticipating severe backlash from this gutsy move.

Yet every time doubt crossed his mind, he was reminded of last night and how he had felt the whole time his dad had been lashing out at him. Every blow, every insult, and every accusation that spewed forth was one more reminder of how alone he was in all this. He needed to get away from it all and clear his head. He needed to find the strength to push forward. It was time to stop allowing himself to be a punching bag. Maybe Daryl and Mac could give him some pointers on defending himself so that next time Mark Grimes decided to bully his own son, Rick would be ready for him. 

"I'll get my shit together. Give me ten," Rick replied. Daryl smiled and it was decided just like that.

Rick Grimes was no longer a resident on Holland Drive. 

.............


	11. Chapter 11

.............

Daryl stowed the last bit of Rick's stuff in the corner of his bedroom and stepped back with his arms crossed staring at it. Rick had disappeared into the bathroom saying he needed to clean up so Daryl had taken it upon himself to put Rick's things in his room. He told himself that he was just storing them there temporarily...just setting them there so that they were out of the way. But the truth of the matter was...Daryl didn't really know what he was doing. He didn't know exactly how he was feeling in that moment because there were so many emotions swirling inside of him that he couldn't pinpoint just one. 

He was relieved that Rick had come back with him. For a moment there Daryl hadn't thought that he would be able to convince him to come, but Rick had surprised him. He hadn't expected to find him Rick like that and the whole situation was messing with him in a bad way. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to hunt Rick's dad down like a dog and make him beg for mercy, but on the other he wanted to march into that bathroom and pull Rick tightly to him. Daryl wanted him to know that it was going to be alright. As long as Rick stuck near Daryl or his brother, then Daryl felt like they could protect him no matter what happened. 

And Daryl wasn't stupid by any means. He knew that someone like Mark Grimes wasn't going to take this situation lightly. There would be repercussions for Rick's actions and it would only be a matter of time. It pissed Daryl off all over again just thinking about it. 

As he stared down at Rick's things that he had placed so gingerly in the corner of his room, Daryl knew that he deserved more. He didn't deserve to be beaten, didn't deserve to be forced to leave his own home just to keep from more bruises being dealt. Rick was a good person and he deserved more than the cards he had been dealt. He deserved more than just a corner in a room somewhere. 

Muttering under his breath, Daryl walked out of his room and stopped at the closed bathroom door. Summoning up his courage, he rapped his knuckles lightly across the faded wood. 

"Yeah?"

"Need some help?" Daryl asked. 

There was a pause, muffled words, and then the door was slowly pulled open. Daryl sucked in his breath as his eyes fell on the man before him. Rick's shirt had been shed, revealing his bare torso to Daryl's avid gaze, but that wasn't what had him temporarily paralyzed. A multitude of bruises marred Rick's upper body with a myriad of color. As his eyes scanned each bruise, Daryl felt the pain that accompanied it as if he had been the one to receive it. Involuntarily his jaw began to clench shut as he clamped his teeth together tightly to keep from spouting off an avalanche of curse words. An open bottle of rubbing alcohol and peroxide sat on the edge of the bathroom sink and Rick held a thin strip of gauze in one hand. Daryl's eyes were riveted onto the piece of gauze that - although once white, was now tinged pink with blood. 

"I found this stuff in the cabinet under the sink. I hope that's okay..." 

Daryl jerked his head up and met the other man's gaze. He forced a gulp of air deep down into his lungs as he tried to soften his facial expression. He was pretty sure it didn't work out as well as he wanted because just seeing the wounds kept pissing him off over and over again. 

"Of course it's okay." Daryl snapped the words a lot more harshly than he intended as he snatched out a clean piece of gauze from the opened box. Without even asking, Daryl doused it with peroxide and went to work on a particularly rough looking gash on Rick's collarbone. He felt the other man's quick intake of breath seconds before he touched the gauze to bare skin. Even though pure rage was coursing through Daryl's veins, he forced it all down as he used the gauze to tenderly clean the wound on Rick's skin. His eyes kept straying to Rick's throat as the other man constantly swallowed, his chest seeming to rise and fall much faster than it had before. 

All of a sudden the bathroom seemed much too small for the two of them and Daryl forced himself to take a step back, dropping the used gauze into the small trashcan by the door. He found it hard to meet Rick's eyes so he focused on the clear plastic shower curtain behind him instead. He could feel Rick's eyes on him, but he couldn't force his own to connect. Why was this so hard? 

"I'm- I'm sorry," Daryl muttered in apology. He stepped out of the room as quickly as he had entered, pulling the door closed softly behind him. He stood in the hallway for several moments before he finally found the will to move his feet. As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen his phone began to ring and he almost sighed in relief as he fumbled for it. He noted his shaking fingers as he brought the phone to his ear. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where the fuck are you?" Mac's voice snapped through the speaker of the phone. 

"I'm at the house."

Mac released an exasperated sigh from his end. "Your phone die on you?"

Daryl frowned. "No." _What the fuck?_

"So your fingers fall off then?"

Daryl rubbed his forehead as he finally understood where Mac was going with this conversation. "I was going to call you in just a minute."

"You goddamn right you were. Left me here at this dump of a fucking garage not knowing what the fuck was going on. I was two seconds from locking this shit down and coming to look for you, Hoss. Tell me what the fuck is going on," Mac demanded. 

Daryl thanked God that Mac had called him first before leaving the garage. He knew his brother would have done it too. Mac didn't give two shits about that garage. It was just a job and when it came to Daryl, Mac spared no expense. As much as it irritated Daryl at times, he couldn't really get mad at Mac for it. His brother cared about him and in this world people like Mac were hard to come by. He was the best person to have on your side and the worst person to double cross. 

"I don't even know where to start." Daryl lowered his voice and then decided it best to step outside of the house. The walls were thin and he didn't want Rick listening to him talk about everything. 

"How about the fucking beginning?" 

"He's beat to hell and back," Daryl hissed as soon as he shut the front door behind him. Mac was silent and Daryl wasn't exactly sure what his thoughts were since he couldn't see his brother's face so he continued. "It's bad. Fucker beat him and just left him there."

"His dad?" 

"Yeah."

"Where is he now?" 

"He's cleaning up in our bathroom...I, uh...I made him pack his shit and come with me." Daryl scratched the back of his head with one hand while he paced in front of the house. He probably should have talked it over with Mac before just inviting Rick back to their house to stay. At the time though he hadn't been thinking about anything but getting Rick the hell away from that house and his dad. He was met with another stretch of silence upon this admission and he simply continued pacing, not saying anything more. 

Finally Mac popped his lips together and exhaled loudly. "You bringing your ass back to the shop?" 

He didn't really want to leave Rick here by himself, but he knew that he had responsibilities and a job that he couldn't afford to lose. "Yeah... I'll be on my way in a few minutes."

"Good." Mac didn't waste words and Daryl heard the beep of his phone as the call was disconnected. Glancing back at the house, he headed back inside to let Rick know that he was leaving.

..........

"I'm gonna head on back to the shop...You need anything before I go?" Daryl leaned one hip against the kitchen counter, glancing anywhere but directly at Rick who occupied the couch. 

"I'll just grab my wallet and follow you there," Rick replied as he rose from the couch.

As he moved to brush past him, Daryl held out a hand for him to stop. "What are you talking about?" 

"I can't afford to miss work." 

Now Rick was the one who wouldn't meet Daryl's eyes. Daryl couldn't believe that after everything Rick was going to go into work just like that. He figured that he might want the rest of the day to recuperate and think things through, but apparently Rick had other ideas. 

"I don't think one day is going to break you, man. Take the day and get some rest."

Rick shook his head. "I'm fine...I can do this."

"You just had the shit beat out of you, Rick. You'll be sore as fuck tomorrow if you don't rest."

"I'm alright."

"Rick."

"I can't fuck this up. Brody will fire me if I'm not there."

"I'll handle Brody."

"But-"

" _Christ_ ," Daryl interrupted, "Are you always this stubborn?"

A hint of a smile teased the corner of Rick's lips for a fraction of a second before falling away. He sucked in a deep breath and his intense baby blues locked onto Daryl. "You would really do that for me? You've already done so much," Rick insisted.

Daryl shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was. Because Rick was different... and he was starting to feel a whole lot of things for Rick that he probably shouldn't be feeling. He should have left to head back to the shop a long time ago, but he was still sticking around, lingering until the last possible minute. 

He cleared his throat. "I better get back before Mac kills someone."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, okay." Daryl averted his eyes and reached for the door, but Rick's voice stopped him. "Daryl?"

He didn't turn around, but he could feel the heat from Rick's body as if he were pressed up against him. _Shit, he had it bad._ "Yeah?"

"Thanks...for all of this. I appreciate it more than you know. It's good to have a friend like you."

"You're welcome."

Daryl hurried outside before anything else could happen and forced his legs to carry him to the truck. Once inside the cab he clenched his hands together to stall the trembling that was occurring. His emotions were spiraling out of control and he had to force himself to get it together. Their conversation played over again in his head, but it was the last bit that Rick said that stuck with him. Rick had called him a friend...something that Daryl really didn't have any of. Somehow the word didn't bring him any comfort at all and he knew exactly why that was. 

Daryl didn't just want to be Rick's  _friend._.. he wanted so much more than that. 

...........

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Been really busy lately and writer's block has been hanging around taunting me. I'm hoping it passes soon. Thanks for hanging with me and reading. After all, you guys are the reason I'm here. ;)

...............

"Give me a hand with this, will you?" The words left Mac's mouth on a growl as soon as Daryl walked back into the garage. Daryl quickly strode over to the car that Mac was currently lying underneath, his long legs poking out of one end. With a sigh Daryl fell to his knees and twisted his body underneath the car to join his brother. Wordlessly, Mac passed him a wrench and gestured to the bolt above him. 

"Didn't take you for a weakling," Daryl murmured as he slipped the wrench around the bolt. He could feel Mac's eyes on him, but he focused on the bolt, biting down on his lip as he attempted to turn it. He grunted with his efforts. A few short minutes later he was rewarded for those efforts as the bolt finally began to turn. That had been too easy and Daryl let his eyes slide over to his brother who was still watching him. 

"What are you doing, brother?" Mac's tone was low and Daryl didn't pretend not to know what he was referring to. 

Daryl shrugged, "I'm not sure. When I figure it out, I'll be sure and let you know." His voice took on a sarcastic tone.

"I get _why_ you did it. I also know you got a severe fucking hard-on for the Cowboy." 

"Weren't you the one who was just pushing me in that direction? What the fuck, Mac?" 

"Yeah, but that was before I knew all this. The guy's been through a lot of shit, Hoss. You getting yourself in too deep, too fast. If he ain't into dudes then you're just setting yourself up for heartache. You forget I know you."

Daryl couldn't withhold his patience any longer and he dropped the wrench on the floor with a clatter before scooting out from beneath the car. Ignoring the fact that Mac followed him, Daryl began to gather up stray tools and place them back in their respective toolboxes. He knew deep down that his brother was just looking out for him, but at the same time it irritated him. He wasn't a child and he could very well handle shit on his own. He knew exactly what he was getting into and he didn't need Mac telling him what he already knew. 

So what if Rick hadn't come right out and confessed to being gay? It was clear that there was something between them, wasn't it? He was quite sure that he wasn't imagining the tension that cloaked the room whenever they were together, or was he? What if Rick did only want Daryl's friendship? Or maybe Rick was just curious because these feelings were all still so new to him...Daryl shook his head to clear his thoughts. Scowling at the floor, he switched on the radio and cranked up the volume to drown out any chance at more talking. He knew he was being childish, but he just didn't feel like answering any questions right now. All he wanted to do was finish up this day and head back home to check on Rick.

That's all.

...........

Rick lay on the couch in the living room and stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all of life's problems. He didn't know how long he had been lying there because time ceased to exist for him right now. Thoughts flooded his mind like rain, rushing forth without pattern or pause. He did his best to sort through them all, but he really didn't even know where to begin. He felt like he was imposing on Daryl and Mac by being here despite what Daryl had said. 

Rick wasn't stupid. He knew that he needed to find his own place soon. He couldn't hide away here from his dad forever. Sooner or later, Mark Grimes would find him. Rick just didn't know what he was going to do or say when he did. And the last thing that he wanted was to drag either Dixon into his problems. He had been burden enough times in his life to despise the role. He had also played punching bag so much now that he was just...tired. He was tired of it all and he knew that it was time for a change. 

The sound of a vehicle entering the yard brought him out of his head and back into the here and now. He moved stiffly into a sitting position, biting back a wince at the way his muscles pulled and ached. Daryl had been right about the soreness and needing to take it easy.

The door opened and Daryl was the first to step inside, Mac following right on his heels. Rick climbed to his feet, wanting to make himself useful even though he hadn't a clue as to what to do. Daryl headed straight for the bathroom and shut the door without a word. Rick could feel Mac's gaze on him and he grudgingly met his stare head on. 

"Is he alright?" Rick gestured to the bathroom door.

"Oh, you talking about that stick wedged up his ass just now?" Mac smirked and rolled his shoulders. "He'll be alright." Mac tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter, his stare burning Rick's skin. "Let me ask you something Cowboy..."

Rick perched himself against the other side of the counter, ignoring the way his ribs throbbed. "Sure."

"Dick or pussy?" 

Rick swallowed and coughed as his face turned beet red. He was sure that he had been prepared for anything that Mac could throw at him, but obviously he hadn't been prepared for  _that._  "Do _what_?" 

"It's pretty self-explanatory. You like _dick_ or _pussy_?"

Rick worked his jaw back and forth as he tried to figure out the best way to answer that question. Luckily for him, Daryl exited the bathroom at that exact moment and glared at his brother. 

"Leave him the fuck alone Mac," Daryl growled as he opened the refrigerator to rummage around inside. 

"It's a legit fuckin' question. Unless you like both?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that." Daryl slammed the fridge door shut and brushed past Mac. "Hungry?" 

"I could eat," Rick replied.

"Good. Let's go."

............

"You wanna talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?" Daryl asked. 

Rick stared at the guy next to him,  _really_ staring at him. He took in everything from his dark shaggy hair down to his well oiled steel-toed boots. Daryl was a mystery to him, but in a good way. He wanted to know everything about him, but at the same time he liked that he didn't know it all. 

They were sitting in the cab of the truck, having just finished their meal. Daryl had driven them to the drive-in restaurant in town where Rick had realized he was a lot hungrier than he had originally thought. Now they were sitting in silence and it was nice, but at the same time he could tell that there was something on Daryl's mind. 

"Whatever it is that's buggin' you." 

"It's nothing."

"If you say so," Rick relented.

The corner of Daryl's lips curved up almost into a smile before disappearing. "I do say so."

He held up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender. "Okay then." Rick glanced out of the passenger seat window, a smile bursting free on his face. He could feel Daryl watching him, but he refused to glance his direction. 

"There's that sarcasm again." 

Rick shrugged. "What can I say? It's my best quality," he joked.

"That ain't so," Daryl muttered softly and Rick felt his heartbeat increase substantially. 

Slowly, he turned his head toward Daryl and studied him, trying to understand him again. "Are you  _flirting_ with me?" 

"No." Daryl spouted the reply off so quickly that Rick's head spun. Daryl sighed and let his head fall backward onto the seat. "Maybe...shit. I don't know what I'm doin'."

The beat of silence that followed was lengthy and filled with a tension so thick it was almost suffocating. Rick swallowed as he toyed with how best to respond. Just the thought of Daryl trying to flirt with him made him...desirable. It wasn't that he didn't think he was good looking or even that girls hadn't ever noticed him before, but for some reason when Daryl noticed it felt different. It felt... _right_. 

So maybe that's where the courage came from when the next few words spilled forth from his lips, "Keep going." 

Daryl's eyes shifted in his direction, but he didn't lift his head. There was something there in his gaze - _lust_? Rick didn't really know, but it made his body itch to slide closer even though he didn't dare move. Daryl's tongue darted out to wet his lips and his teeth dug into his lip. He seemed to be warring with himself in his head and it was making Rick nervous. 

He didn't want to admit out loud that he wanted to kiss Daryl again. There was just something so raw and fiercely attractive about the man. The way Daryl had kissed him...Rick knew he needed to experience that again. If that made him gay then so be it. 

"So let me get this straight - you  _want_ me to flirt with you?" Daryl's voice didn't disguise his shock and disbelief, not that Rick could blame him. 

Why was this so hard? Why was  _he_ so hard? It was just Daryl and clearly Daryl found him attractive, so why couldn't Rick just tell him what he wanted? He needed to just spit it out and lay all of his cards on the table. If Daryl rejected him...well, Rick wouldn't think about that possibility just yet. 

"Rick?"

"No," Rick replied.

Daryl's brows creased in confusion, "No?"

"No. I don't want you to just flirt with me. I want you to kiss me... _again._ "

...........

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short and I know it's been a while, but I've had some writer's block and had to seek out a friend to get help tonight. Thank God for a supportive group of writers I have! I'm so SO sorry you all have had to wait just for this little bit, but at this point I think it's better than nothing. Yeah...it was that bad.
> 
> *On an unrelated note, I published the first chapter to a Daryl/Aaron fic today. "Of Motorcycles and Men"

................

Daryl's heart thumped painfully within his chest as he stared at the guy sitting in the truck next to him. He wasn't sure that he had heard Rick correctly. No, he wasn't sure at all. Rick couldn't have just said that he wanted Daryl to kiss him again. Obviously Daryl was now imagining things. Maybe Mac had been right about being in too deep, too fast.  _Shit_. 

"Did you hear me, Daryl?" 

Daryl could only stare at Rick with an expression that resembled mild shock and disbelief. The silence stretched between them until Daryl reached for the key and cranked the truck, letting it idle softly as he contemplated his next move. 

"Why?" Daryl asked softly, his eyes fixed straight ahead through the windshield, but not really seeing anything. 

He heard Rick shift beside him, "I...I'm not sure." 

All the breath he had been holding rushed out of him full force and he huffed out a laugh that held no humor whatsoever. "Then I'm not kissin' you." Fuck, that had been hard to say especially since his jeans were sporting an obvious bulge that he was sure Rick had probably taken notice of. He wanted nothing more than to grab the man and taste him once again, but he wouldn't be an experiment. He had to maintain some sort of dignity here. 

Daryl eased the truck out of the space, fully aware of the fact that Rick was gaping at him. Darkness cloaked them as they headed away from the lights of town and turned onto the unlit back roads that led to the Dixon residence. 

"I thought..." Rick growled in frustration, "I thought you wanted to kiss me."

"What I want doesn't matter. Not gonna be your experiment, Rick. I kissed ya once already, but if you want me to again then I need to know why. If you can't answer a simple question like that then what am I supposed to think? You like when I kissed you?" Daryl glanced at him as the glow from a streetlight spilled over them, briefly illuminating Rick's face.

"I think I did."

"You think or you know? It ain't rocket science."

"I fuckin' did, alright? Christ, it's all I've been able to think about, Daryl! This is hard for me. I've always had this inkling, but I've never acted on it. Then here you go kissing me and it turns my whole world upside down. As if everything wasn't screwed up enough already," Rick replied, his voice full of anguish. 

Muttering curses under his breath, Daryl swerved the truck over to the side of the road, slamming it into park. Beside him, Rick planted one hand on the dash to stop himself from falling forward. Dust particles floated up in front of the beam of the headlights, stirred up by the force with which Daryl had jerked the truck and come to a stop. This stretch of road boasted no houses and at night it was eerily quiet. 

Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, replaying Rick's words over and over within his head. It was a heady feeling to know that he had affected Rick as much as Rick had him. That reaction had been exactly what Daryl had been seeking because it was honest. He could work with that. He just needed Rick to own up to his thoughts and feelings because shit like this was a big deal...for the both of them. 

"Daryl?" 

"Shut up," Daryl muttered hoarsely.

He reached over and grabbed Rick by the back of the neck, jerking him forward until their lips met. His pulse beat wildly when Rick released a groan and Daryl's tongue sought refuge in the warmth of the other man's mouth. The heat of Rick's mouth moving against his own sent his blood plummeting to the very organ that strained against the zipper of his jeans. Rick responded to him enthusiastically, but it took several minutes before his hand made its way into Daryl's slightly longer locks of hair. It took everything Daryl had and then some to keep from leaving the safety of his seat and taking matters into his own hands.  

"Don't stop," Rick moaned when Daryl pulled back some, but Daryl shook his head as he fought for breath. 

He couldn't keep going or else this was going to go further than either of them were ready for. As much as he wanted Rick, he couldn't very well let things get too out of control for his first time. He doubted that Rick was ready for all of that even if he claimed to be. 

"Have to. We go much further and you might get more than you bargained for," Daryl replied in a breathless voice. 

When Rick ducked his head and turned away to stare out of the window, Daryl knew that he was right. As much as Rick's body might be craving more contact, he was still new to everything and Daryl wasn't the type of asshole to take advantage of a situation. But damn if stopping himself wasn't just about the hardest thing he had ever done. Reluctantly he put the truck back in gear and pulled away from the curb. 

..............

Rick tossed and turned on the couch as he tried his best to get comfortable. He was pretty sure it wasn't the couch that was the problem, but more or less his raging erection that hadn't really gone away since Daryl had kissed him in the truck. Shortly after they had arrived back, Daryl had mumbled something about being tired and had gone straight to bed. 

The house was quiet, more so than he was really used to back home. Mac was out somewhere doing things that Rick most likely wouldn't care to know about so he and Daryl were the only ones in the house. He was sleepy and he knew that he needed to rest, but he just couldn't seem to get his body to cooperate. With a sigh he reached over and grabbed the remote, hitting what he hoped was the power button. He was rewarded moments later when the TV flickered to life and he stared at the picture blindly. After several minutes he pushed himself up to a sitting position, resigning himself to a sleepless night. 

"Can't sleep either?" Daryl's husky-filled voice drifted over to him. 

With a start, Rick glanced over at him and wondered how on earth the guy could be so silent. He hadn't even heard him enter the living room, but there he was...and try as he might, Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Daryl was shirtless and barefoot, his chest barely illuminated by the glow of the television. His hair was playfully rumpled and sticking up in various places as if he had spent long periods tugging at it. 

"No," Rick responded. "I hope I didn't wake you...thought the TV might help put me to sleep." 

Daryl eased himself down onto the couch next to Rick and glanced at the screen where a woman was rattling off details about a blender for sale. He felt the slight shake as Daryl chuckled. "If anything would put ya to sleep, that shit would be it."

Rick snickered and they settled into a long silence, both of them staring at the screen. Rick was acutely aware of the man sitting next to him like he had never been aware of anything else before. Lust and arousal still flowed strongly through his veins. Daryl's bare shoulder brushed against his own and he allowed himself to lean into his warmth. It felt good and he was infinitely more comfortable now than before. Maybe having Daryl close by was the key. His lips quirked at the thought as his eyelids began to droop. 

Daryl's fingers brushed against his in the lightest of touches and it only took Rick a moment of thought before he went for it. Grabbing Daryl's hand in his own, he laced his fingers through and waited, palms starting to sweat. Daryl returned the grip at the same time that his body sagged against Rick's into a relaxed state. 

He went from not being able to sleep to trying his hardest to even keep his eyes open. It was a battle that he could feel himself quickly losing. He fought to stay awake if only to savor the moment, but the steady rise and fall of Daryl's chest next to him dragged him under until he was lost in a swirling vortex of dreams. 

His last thought was how he would have to find a way to kiss Daryl Dixon again. 

 

............


	14. Chapter 14

..............

"Now see, that right there boys...that's a fine set of tits," Brody remarked as their last customer - a blonde with a large chest got into her vehicle and drove out of the parking lot. 

"Fake," Mac quipped as he walked past him to toss several tools back onto the shelf.

"Don't make any goddamn difference to me. Not like I'm gonna milk 'em."

Mac snorted and Daryl shook his head as he exchanged a glance with Rick who was carrying a pile of slightly clean rags back to the cardboard box they kept them in. For the most part he tuned out Mac and Brody's conversations whenever they were together because he didn't care for the subject matter. 

It had only been a few days since Rick had moved in with them and Daryl thought things were going pretty well considering. Rick was mending up nicely and today had been his second day back to work. So far there had been no word from his dad, but they were all on guard waiting for it. Daryl knew it was only a matter of time and he would prefer to get it over with sooner rather than later so that they could all move on. He knew it was worrying Rick who glanced up at the lot every time a vehicle pulled in. 

"We going out this weekend, girls?" Mac teased as he walked up to them, his oily white shirt tossed carelessly over one shoulder. 

"Hadn't really thought about it. Was thinkin' about going hunting this weekend," Daryl replied.

"You hunt?" Rick glanced at him in surprise. 

Mac snorted, tossing one arm over Rick's shoulder with a sidelong glance. "You think that crossbow in his room was just for looks, Cowboy?" 

Rick's face reddened, much as it always did whenever Mac teased him which lately was quite often since he knew he could drum up these types of reactions. "No. I guess I just never really thought about it." 

"You should come with me," Daryl offered suddenly, "Be good to get out the house for the weekend."

Mac surveyed this exchange with mild interest while Daryl did his best to ignore him. Mac wasn't one to go hunting because he typically didn't have the patience for it. He didn't like the delayed gratification of the kill...Mac preferred to get it over with and move on. Daryl was all about the hunt and he loved to spend hours tracking the animals in the woods. Needless to say, whenever Daryl went hunting Mac found something else to occupy his time. 

Rick studied him for several moments, but Daryl could tell that he was thinking hard about it. He hoped that Rick would give in and come with him. He had been enjoying spending time with him and he wanted to show him things. He hadn't ever had that urge with anyone else. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll go."

Mac rolled his eyes, "Sounds exciting as shit, but I think I'll go find me some pussy to occupy my weekend. Catch you lovebirds later."

.............

"You didn't mention that this was an _overnight_ hunting trip," Rick commented as he trudged through the woods behind Daryl. 

"You didn't think we could get it all done in one day, did ya?" 

"Actually yeah...I kinda did." 

Daryl chuckled as he came to a stop in his usual spot and set his backpack down on the ground. The spot he chose had a great view of the countryside and surrounding forest. He spotted the most game in this area when he came and it was virtually unhunted which was the best part. He liked having time to himself. Besides Mac, Rick was the first person ever to come with him. 

"That's not the way I hunt," Daryl explained. "I'm not quick about it and it's not a sport or competition to me. Every kill I make is for a reason and nine times out of ten that reason is food." 

"Nine times?" Rick questioned as he also removed his pack. 

"Yep."

"Care to explain that?" 

"Nope." 

"Alright then," Rick sighed and Daryl cast a smile in his direction. Rick followed Daryl's example and opened his pack, pulling out the sleeping bag that Daryl had lent to him. He set it onto the ground and took a long swig from a bottle of water. His eyes widened when he caught Daryl watching him.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah, a bit." Rick's cheeks were flush from the humidity and the long hike. "Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?" 

He scratched at his chin and glanced down at the ground as he gathered his thoughts together. Daryl stood there waiting, looking so tempting that he very nearly took Rick's breath away. Summoning up his courage, Rick closed the gap between them. He didn't give Daryl any warning before grabbing onto his shirt and pressing their lips together. He was taking control, taking what he wanted and in the middle of this forest...what he wanted was Daryl. He gripped the cotton of Daryl's t-shirt tightly in his fist as he swept his tongue inside of his mouth. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Daryl's chest against his own and he wanted more. He wanted to see Daryl lose control...he wanted to see him naked.

"Touch me," Rick pleaded as his breath skated across Daryl's lips. "Put your hands on me."

"Here?" 

"Here," Rick confirmed. Feeling bold, he grabbed Daryl's wrist and shoved it into his jeans, pushing it underneath the waist of his boxer briefs. It was a bold move, bolder than he had ever done, but he had to know what it felt like. Regardless of what happened next, he had to feel Daryl touch him and he didn't disappoint. 

In seconds, Rick found himself with his back pressed against the base of a tree with Daryl's hand sliding up and down his shaft. It felt so damn good that he couldn't even formulate a coherent thought, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop. It was clear that Daryl had done this before because he knew just the right amount of pressure to exert and the best speed at which to do so. 

It wouldn't take him long to cum at this rate. His cock was already leaking steadily onto Daryl's hand and they had hardly done anything. The woods were nearly silent, the only sounds coming from his own mouth where he moaned aloud without even realizing that he was doing it. He tried to reach for Daryl's pants, but Daryl pushed him away, his powerful thighs pressed against his own keeping him pinned in place. Daryl's tongue traced a line across his throat and he tipped his head back to give him full access which he utilized by biting lightly on his skin. 

"Ah, fuck! Daryl!" Rick shouted loudly as his orgasm came on swiftly, streams of cum painting Daryl's hand as well as the inside of his jeans. He couldn't stop though and he held onto the tree behind him for support as he arched his hips one last time. His body shuddered as he began to come down from the orgasmic high. With a relaxed sigh, he let his head fall forward onto Daryl's shoulder and they both stood there breathing furiously. He turned his face into the curve of Daryl's neck and breathed in the spicy scent deep into his lungs as his whole body began to grow lax. 

"That was amazing," he muttered.

"That was only the tip of the iceberg," Daryl explained softly. "There's so much more than that."

Rick pulled back to look into his face, "Show me."

"What's your rush? Take it slow."

He knew Daryl was right, but when the man made him feel like  _that_? The last thing he wanted to think about was taking it slow when he had just cum harder than he ever had in his life. He had no idea it could be like that...especially with another man. Not just any man though...this was Daryl and Rick wanted him. Whatever that made him and whatever the consequences might bring no longer mattered.  _  
_

"Why didn't you let me touch you?" Rick asked.

Daryl rifled through his bag and pulled out a small towel to wipe off his hand before taking a swig of water. "If you had touched me we wouldn't be standing here right now talking. I'd have had you bent over with my dick in you. You ready for that?" Daryl's voice was hard and Rick wondered if he had pissed him off somehow. Listening to him talk like that didn't help matters down below and he knew that if Daryl continued to talk like that then he would be sporting a tent in his pants for most of the duration of this hunting trip. 

"I could have handled it," Rick argued.

"You're not ready."

Daryl  _was_ mad, but why? Rick frowned in confusion and grabbed onto his arm as he went to walk past him. "Who are you to tell me when I'm ready?" 

Daryl's eyes snapped to his with a fire that Rick hadn't ever seen. His world spun on its axis as Daryl knocked him to his knees and pressed his body snugly against his backside. He could feel his erection even through the layers of clothing that kept their skin from touching. Rick's palms dug into the ground as he supported his weight feeling a cross between embarrassment and arousal. Slowly, Daryl ground himself against him, rocking them back and forth until Rick's fingers were grasping at the blades of grass within reach.

"This isn't a race. We don't need to go from zero to fuckin' sixty in a matter of minutes. Something like this takes time and preparation especially for your first time. You think you're achin' for me? If I were to stick my dick in you right now and fuck you like I really want then you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow from achin' so bad. That's what I mean when I say you're not ready." Daryl pushed against him once more and then rose to his feet, leaving Rick to fall down onto his ass and stare at him. 

"I'm going to go get some wood for a fire. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response Daryl was gone, leaving Rick behind to wonder just what in the hell had happened. If Daryl wanted to take it slow then that was fine too...Rick could do that. Right? With a low groan, he fell over onto his back and stared up at the sky, willing his erection to go down.

.............

.............

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I've been so blocked lately it's not even funny. Again I apologize for the sporadic updates, but I'm trying to push through the block. I had a small breakthrough and that's when I jumped on this. I neglected housework just to get this one out, but I think it was worth it. Don't give up on me guys, I'm still here and still muddling through this. Updates will come, but like I said they just might be sporadic for a bit. Thanks for being such great readers!! :)

 

..................

What the  _fuck_ was he thinking? Jerking Rick off like that and then bending him over just to prove a point? Daryl shook his head in mild frustration, aimed at himself as much as Rick. He knew better than to push things too far, too fast, but he hadn't been able to help himself. Rick hadn't helped matters any either with the way that he had come at Daryl. His cock was still painfully hard beneath his pants, but no way in hell was he going to attempt to jerk off in the middle of the woods. No way. 

He grabbed up several hefty tree branches from the ground and mindlessly stacked them under his arm. Things were changing and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Rick was becoming bold, but Daryl knew it was best to take this certain situation slowly. Except, he doubted that he could maintain self-control if Rick tried to pull anything else like that again. He was barely hanging onto control now. 

But what if he hadn't been able to stop? Rick might have wanted it - been begging for it even, but Daryl wasn't stupid. Lust made people do things they might not normally do. Just because Rick wanted Daryl to fuck him now, didn't mean that he wouldn't regret it later. Rick was going through a lot right now and the last thing Daryl needed was to complicate things further by having sex with him. 

But fuck if he didn't want to...man, did he want to. The worst part was that the weekend was just beginning...they still had to make it through tonight and tomorrow night. He was so screwed. 

...............

"Need some help with that?" 

Daryl shook his head as he set the small pile of wood down on the ground. "Nah, I got it." 

His back was facing Rick and he had barely glanced at him when he had come back to their campsite. It wasn't that he was mad with him...he was just trying to tread carefully. When Rick didn't say anything, Daryl glanced back over his shoulder at him. He was toying with a pocket knife, his head down and gaze staring straight to the ground at his feet. Daryl felt like shit and he grit his teeth together in annoyance with himself. 

After starting the fire, Daryl stood up and walked over to Rick who was still standing in the same spot. "Listen, ah...I'm not real good with this and I feel like I should apologize to you for earlier." 

Rick finally lifted his head, his baby blue eyes piercing straight into Daryl's gut, "Go on."

Daryl blinked at his words and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was pretty sure Rick was fucking with him right now and milking the situation for all that it was worth, but he wouldn't call him on it. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Apology not accepted." Rick flicked his knife closed and slipped it into his pocket as he brushed past Daryl. He strode over to his bedroll and sat down. Picking up a long stick, he stoked the flames of the fire higher, the fire reflected in his blue eyes.  

Daryl's boots followed of their own accord and he stopped next to Rick, looking down at his head. "What do you mean it's not accepted?" 

"You made me feel something earlier that I've never felt before, but it wasn't enough. You dangled it in front of me, but then told me I couldn't have it. I want more, but you won't give it to me. Why?" 

Daryl was taken aback as he listened to Rick talk. He had thought that his reasoning for taking it slow made sense, but having Rick question it like this was making him doubt himself. He growled in frustration. 

"How do I know this is what you really want? How do I know you won't wake up tomorrow and fuckin' hate me for this? You might want it right now, but I think it's just because it's new to you and you want the experience...I don't know if I can be an experiment," Daryl explained. 

Rick pushed to his feet and stepped toe to toe with him looking him straight in the eye. "I would never do that to you. You- you've been nicer to me than anyone else ever has, but trust me when I say that what I'm feeling when I look at you is not obligation." Rick took another step closer and his body brushed against Daryl's. "I want you." Rick's words were torn from deep within his gut, his eyes afire with a passion that rivaled Daryl's own. Daryl studied him for any signs of hesitancy, but there were none to be found. He knew that if Rick was this determined then he was fighting a losing battle because he would never be able to resist the other man. 

Not a single word was spoken between the two men as Rick slowly reached out with one hand and touched the belt buckle at Daryl's waist. He felt Daryl's stomach suck in rapidly at his touch and his own pulse increased tenfold. Stretching out his other hand he began to work open the buckle, but Daryl's hand on his stopped him. Rick glanced up and into eyes as dark as the impending nightfall around them. He waited with bated breath until Daryl suddenly lunged forward the last half inch that separated them and claimed Rick's mouth with an intensity that left him weak in the knees. 

Rick moaned as he opened his mouth to Daryl in surrender allowing their tongues to tangle together in a battle of wills. Rick was almost breathless, his arousal stretched painfully against his too tight denim. Sliding his hands up Daryl's chest, he could feel every ridge of muscle underneath as they slid to the top where he thrust them into Daryl's shaggy locks and jerked him closer. 

"Not gonna fuck you," Daryl pulled back to whisper across Rick's lips. Rick's face fell before Daryl continued, "Not yet. But I will make you feel good." 

Daryl's lips skated across Rick's neck, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh and making Rick shudder. Rick found that he could barely think coherent thoughts with Daryl's mouth on him, but he managed to work his hand down Daryl's pants where he grabbed the heated flesh within. He wrapped his fingers around Daryl's cock and stroked the skin lightly making Daryl hiss and his face fall forward into the curve of Rick's neck. Encouraged by this response, Rick gripped him more firmly and picked up speed, stroking him a little faster. Daryl's breath puffed across his neck, but Rick never let up. He listened to the sounds of Daryl's breathing to determine what he liked and didn't until he found a rhythm that seemed to work for them both. 

"Harder," Daryl whispered into his neck, "Not gonna break." 

Rick increased the grip and speed of his strokes, gasping out loud as he felt Daryl's hand inside of his own pants, simultaneously stroking him. "Oh shit," Rick breathed out as his eyes grew heavy with desire. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes," Rick moaned in response. He was overcome with an urge to kiss Daryl and he pulled back to seek out the other man's lips with his own. Mouths melding together, Rick began to arch into the expert stroking that Daryl's hand was providing, his hips seeking out relief that lurked just on the horizon. Kissing Daryl was nothing like kissing a woman and Rick loved that he could be as hard as he wanted without fear of hurting him. He had kissed his fair share of girls, but none of them had ever made him feel like he did right at this moment. It was as if everything that he had been missing and searching for had finally been found. 

He reveled at the feel of the heavy cock within his hand as he pumped it over and over again. He could feel himself getting closer to his release and he tried to postpone it. He wanted this moment to last...wanted to remember it and savor it. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer though. It was impossible to think that he would when Daryl was only inches from him, his eyes almost fully closed, nostrils flared, as he took everything that Rick was giving to him. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely and Rick was thankful that he wasn't fucking it up. He wanted Daryl to feel pleasure too...wanted to bring him to his knees and watch him cum. 

"Fuuuckk," Daryl let out a long breath as his body went rigid seconds before Rick felt the warmth of Daryl's cum coating his hand. Watching him cum combined with the fact that he had been the one to do it sent Rick over the edge. He cried out as his head fell back and cum spilled inside of his pants. Daryl stroked him until he had milked every last bit before pulling away. They both panted from their efforts, hands coated in each other's release. 

Daryl was the first to move and he grabbed a towel from his pack to clean his hand with, tossing it to Rick when he was done. Rick accepted it gratefully and slowly wiped his hand clean of everything that was Daryl. It felt surreal what had just happened, but he regretted nothing. He could also feel Daryl watching him and he walked over to him to plant a reassuring kiss onto his lips.

"Stop," Rick demanded. He could see from Daryl's expression that he was overthinking what had just happened between them. He wished that he would stop doing that. He needed him to see that this was really what he wanted and that he wasn't just trying to use Daryl as an experiment. Everything that had happened between them had felt so right and he just knew that he was meant to be with men. Or at least one man in particular anyway. 

"We should eat a little something and then hit the sack. Early morning is the best time to hunt." Daryl walked towards the fire and began to dig through their packs for nourishment as Rick followed.

"I know you think I don't realize what I'm doing here, but I do," Rick explained. "I enjoyed that more than...than anything I could have ever imagined. I'm sure that this is what I want, Daryl and I'm willing to show you that I mean that."

Daryl was quiet as he pulled out food, but Rick could tell that he was listening to everything that he was saying. Finally, he nodded and gestured to the ground beside him. "Guess it's settled then. Let's eat." 

Rick stared at Daryl searchingly. It didn't feel settled to him, not at all, but he would let it go for now. For some reason Daryl kept doubting him, but Rick would show him. He would show him that he wanted this and he wouldn't let Daryl push him away. Not when he had finally found something worth living for. 

............


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. My apologies, but it's all I have in me today and I wanted to update it. Thanks for reading! I appreciate each and every one of you!

..............

"The fuck?" Mac growled out as Daryl nearly bulldozed him over as he strode through the trailer door. Daryl ignored him and headed straight for the bathroom where he walked himself inside and sharply closed the door behind him. Rick entered a few moments later looking distraught, but in slightly better shape than Daryl had. He glanced at Mac and then sighed softly as Mac's eyes bore into his own. 

"Before you ask me what happened, let me tell you that I don't really know. He was like this when we woke up this morning," Rick explained.

Mac's eyes narrowed, his gaze swinging from the bathroom to Rick and back again. "Nothing happened this weekend?" 

Rick's face grew flushed and he rubbed a hand across his neck. "Well..." He was a terrible liar and on top of that, this was  _Mac._ Mac had the uncanny ability to see through bullshit and wouldn't hesitate to call you on it. 

"Fucking Christ," Mac muttered. "You turn him down or something? My brother not good enough for you, Cowboy?"

Rick was taken aback by that question. It couldn't be any further from the truth. On the contrary, Daryl was more than good enough as far as Rick was concerned. Rick was more than willing to take things further between them. It was Daryl that kept putting on the brakes. 

He hadn't even said more than three sentences to Rick all morning and Rick wasn't even sure what he had done to piss Daryl off. Everything had been fine yesterday - more than fine in fact. But then this morning Daryl had said that they were coming back and the weekend wasn't even over yet. He didn't understand it. 

"It's not that..." Rick fumbled for the right words. "I'm definitely interested, but he's the one hesitating."

"So my brother's the one putting on the brakes? The fuck is up with that? I mean, I know the boy is fucking stubborn as shit, but I don't get it. He fuck you?" Mac asked bluntly. 

The flush on Rick's neck deepened and he averted his eyes. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Simple question. Only personal if you make it that way."

"No. He didn't," Rick revealed. 

"But something fucking happened though, didn't it?" Rick nodded, the sound of the shower turning on coming from the bathroom. Mac made a noise in his throat like he had expected as much. Rick waited, thinking that Mac might impart with some wisdom or advice, but he remained quiet. 

"No advice?" Rick asked.

Mac snorted, "Hell, no. That's my brother's shit. Who do I look like, Dr. Fuckin' Phil?" He cackled once as he walked out the front door, leaving Rick alone to deal with Daryl. 

..............

"Work that stick out your ass yet?"

"Fuck you," Daryl muttered under his breath.

Mac chuckled as he slammed back another shot of liquor, smacking his lips together afterward with satisfaction. "You been following his ass with your eyes all fucking night yet you've barely said two words to each other." 

Daryl grit his teeth together as he watched Rick at the bar waiting for the bartender to bring him his drink. It had been Mac's idea to go out and Daryl had jumped aboard thinking it might provide a distraction. He was wrong. It was only making things harder. Every time a woman glanced in Rick's direction or a man simply engaged him in conversation, Daryl's jaw tightened. He didn't even want to think about why that was.

After all, it was Daryl's fault that things were tense between them to begin with. He was the one pulling away from Rick even though Rick had clearly stated his interest. He was suffering for it too. He kept trying to take things slow, but Rick didn't seem to understand that. Daryl just couldn't help thinking that if he took things too fast or went too rough with him then Rick would suddenly change his mind about everything. Daryl just didn't think he could handle that...not from Rick. Overall, he knew that he was being selfish and hard headed, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing it. 

"Why don't you just fuck him and get it over with, Hoss?"

Daryl sighed, "How do you know I haven't tried?" 

Mac slouched back in the booth, winking at a perky blonde waitress as she passed. 

"Where's Andrea?" Daryl asked as he followed his brother's gaze. 

Mac curled his lip into a scowl at the mention of Andrea. "She's fucking pissed at me." He ground his teeth together in frustration. "Women and their fucking period or some shit," he growled. 

Daryl snorted. Those two were constantly pissed at one another and then making up a day later. He figured that Mac just enjoyed the make up sex and that's why they argued like they did, but it was hard to figure his brother out even on a good day. It didn't even faze him anymore. 

"Anyway, enough about my shit. I know you haven't tried because he told me he was game for it and I know you brother. Don't forget that. Plus he's been making fucking moon eyes at you all night when you ain't been looking." Mac eyed him over the rim of his glass and Daryl pondered his words. He hoped that Mac wasn't just fucking with him about Rick, but deep down he knew that he wasn't. Mac wasn't one to mince words. 

A shotglass of thick amber colored liquid slid across the table just under his nose and he looked up in time to see Rick sliding back into the booth next to Mac. That was another thing that was eating at him - watching Rick sit next to his brother instead of him. Not that Daryl could blame him with how his attitude had been.

"I took the liberty of ordering everyone another round so that's why it took me so long. Plus it's crazy busy in here," Rick explained. 

Daryl glanced up and his eyes met Rick's, but this time neither of them looked away. He found himself drawn into the other man's gaze. He wanted to get lost in the heat of his eyes and feel Rick's hand upon him again, stroking him to orgasm. Beyond that, he wanted to fuck Rick with an overwhelming intensity that scared even him. Rick hadn't been with anyone in that way and Daryl couldn't afford to lose control where that was concerned. It was hard though...so hard and he was struggling with it.

"You're a good man there, Cowboy," Mac remarked as he tipped his glass in a salute in Rick's direction. He downed the contents in one gulp. Mac made sure to make eye contact with Daryl as he said it for emphasis. The message was loud and clear. The ball was in Daryl's court. He just didn't know whether to shoot or forfeit the game entirely. 

................


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the short chapter I posted last time. *grin* Enjoy!

............

"How 'bouts I just kick yo-your ass right here buddy," Rick slurred. He poked his finger into the chest of a man that was quite a bit larger than himself and hadn't really done anything to deserve Rick's wrath aside from brushing against him too closely when leaving the bathrooms. 

The man - a burly fellow who had a couple of inches in height over Rick and a round belly to go along with his large stature - laughed outright. He pushed Rick's finger away from his chest roughly and sneered, showing off yellowed teeth stained from years of chewing tobacco. His dingy blonde hair was cropped close to his head and the name,  _'Annie'_ was tattooed on one shoulder. 

"I'm gonna give you a minute to reconsider that offer son," he responded.

Rick tried to get his mouth and brain to cooperate, but everything was foggy and the liquor flowing through his veins was making him feel better than he had in a long time. It was amazing how all of life's problems just seemed to melt away when smothered with alcohol. He was left with a warm heat swirling in his belly and a courage that couldn't be deterred. 

"Don't need to con-si-der it. We do this right 'ere. Right now." Rick gestured to the small hallway that housed the bathrooms with a wild wave of his hand. 

Somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew that he should stop...but he didn't. Maybe subconsciously he was itching for a fight, searching for a way to release his pent-up frustration over Daryl Dixon and his shit storm of a life these days. He was tired...so tired of everything and he was aroused, but it looked like there would be no relief for him in the near future since Daryl had decided he wasn't talking to him. Yeah, he was itching for a fight. He just hadn't meant to pick someone who could possibly knock his lights out in one punch, but he would give it all he had. 

The man snorted and then shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other. Of course he wouldn't care. He wasn't the one about to get his ass handed to him either. Rick swayed on his feet, feeling off balance all of a sudden.

"What the fuck is going on here?" 

Rick cringed. No, no, no, this was not what he needed. This was going to ruin everything. He whipped his head around and his vision swam. _Too fast. Slow it down._ He opened his mouth to tell Mac that he had this, that everything was under control when he felt a sudden gust of air. The next thing he knew he was propelled into a wall and Mac was spouting off curse words that Rick didn't think he had ever heard in all his life. Holding onto the wall, he slid down to the floor and tried to stop the room from shifting. He tilted his head and attempted to try and get a visual, but damn if his eyes weren't spotty. 

Dammit.

.................

It always amazed Daryl how things could go from stable to shit in a matter of minutes. He stood in the hallway that led to the bathrooms and tried to decide which direction to go. Rick sat on the floor on one side with his legs splayed in front of him, head leaning against the wall, and Mac was on the other, speaking in low tones to some strange man that kept shooting irritated glances in Rick's direction. 

Deciding that he would most likely need help getting Rick to his feet, Daryl waited to see if Mac would need him. He had learned long ago never to just jump into an argument or fight where Mac was concerned unless he was being overpowered. And Mac was rarely overpowered. Daryl wasn't quite sure where Mac got his rage from, but when provoked it reared its ugly head and there was nothing to do but ride it out. He supposed that it came from their father who had been quite the brawler in his younger days. Daryl felt a touch of it from time to time, but Mac...Mac was consumed. 

Daryl studied Rick while keeping an eye on his brother. He hadn't realized the guy was such a lightweight when it came to liquor or he would have cut him off several shots ago. Somewhere along the way, Rick's drunken condition had dramatically increased in the space of several minutes because Daryl didn't remember him being like this before. He didn't know what had occurred in this hallway, but his guess was Rick must have gotten mouthy with the big man talking to Mac. 

"Idiot," Daryl muttered under his breath as his eyes hit Rick again. "Trying to get himself killed. Fuck." 

"Fucking punks," the burly man grumbled as he brushed past Daryl, leaving the three men alone in the hallway. 

"What the hell?" Daryl demanded as Mac walked over next to Rick and stared down at him.

"Mike Tyson here decided that he was going to start himself a fuckin' fight with someone twice his damn size is what," Mac replied. "Boy's got balls. But I suppose you knew that already." Mac winked at Daryl.

"Fuck you," Daryl responded. "Can we go now? I think he's done for the night."  _And so am I._

"Whatever you want Hoss, but your ass can lift him."

Daryl sighed and glanced at Rick again who was now snoring softly, eyes closed. He had wanted a distraction and boy had he gotten one. 

...............

Rick yawned and stretched, tugging down the blankets to reach down and scratch his balls lightly. He rolled over on the couch and reached out a hand for the edge to push himself to a sitting position. Except instead of the edge he encountered warm skin. Cracking open one eye, he saw that he wasn't on the couch, but in a bed. In a bed in  _Daryl's room._ In a bed in Daryl's room _with Daryl._  

Both eyes snapped open and he studied the man sleeping next to him. Daryl had on a black tank coupled with grey jogging pants and he had never looked more delicious. His hands were lifted over his head and shoved beneath the pillow that he was resting on. His breathing was even and Rick was glad that he hadn't awakened him. It gave him the opportunity to study him openly. It gave his morning wood the time to harden further as well especially when he spotted the low tent that Daryl was sporting. 

He wondered how he had ended up in Daryl's bed. Did Daryl put him there or had Rick taken it upon himself? How had they gotten here? Shit. He must have been really wasted not to remember those things. It flashed through his mind briefly that they might have messed around, but then he dismissed that thought quickly. If they had then Rick would most certainly have remembered it. Right? 

He groaned softly as his cock twitched beneath the boxers he was wearing. Wait. Where the fuck was his pants? _Holy hell._ The thoughts that were crowding his mind were not helping his current situation any and another glance at Daryl showed him that he wasn't in much better shape either. 

Daryl shifted in his sleep, his hips arching up just enough to draw Rick's eye and he turned his head away from Rick, settling back into sleep seconds later. That one little arch had Rick's mind whirling with fantasies. What would Daryl do if he woke up with Rick's mouth on him? Would Rick be able to effectively give a blow job? He supposed that he could even though he never had before. He knew the mechanics of how they worked as well as what he himself would like. Surely he could make Daryl feel good...

"Fuck it," he whispered. 

Being as quiet and easy as he dared, Rick straddled Daryl's legs and lifted the waist of his jogging pants. Daryl's cock jutted towards his waist, greeting him eagerly and Rick licked his lips in anticipation. Tucking the hem just below Daryl's balls, Rick wasted no time at all in swallowing him whole. As soon as his mouth made contact, he was rewarded with a low moan and growl from Daryl as his hips arched forcefully upwards. Rick pulled back a smidgen as Daryl hit his gag reflex and he instinctively swallowed around a mouthful of dick.

"Oh fuck!" Daryl shouted as his eyes flew open and he gaped down his body at Rick. 

Not giving him a chance to tell him no, Rick began to move his mouth up and down Daryl's shaft, his tongue making a path. Unexpectedly, Daryl grabbed onto his hair, twining his fingers into the short locks and tugged. Rick glanced up at him and nearly released his load in his boxers. Daryl's eyes were sleep-heavy, but open and staring at him, his orbs darkened to black and filled with lust. Rick burned the image into his brain just in case he never got to be in this position ever again. 

He pulled his mouth off for a split second to murmur, "I don't know what I'm doin'. You gotta tell me what you like."

"'S okay," Daryl replied breathlessly, "Keep goin'. Use your hand at the base as you go and suck a little harder." Rick complied and Daryl moaned softly. "Yeah...like that."

It took no time at all for Rick to find a rhythm to work with and soon he was quickening his pace, saliva dripping from his mouth as he worked him. 

"Do that thing again," Daryl panted, "What you did earlier."

Rick raised his brows and then swallowed, hoping that was what Daryl was referring to. Daryl grunted and his hands left Rick's hair to grasp the headboard behind him. Biceps flexed and quivered as Rick swallowed again and again, his throat closing over the tip of Daryl's cock. There was a crack and then without warning Daryl was cumming. Lukewarm ropes of cum filled Rick's throat as Daryl surrendered to the sensations that overwhelmed his body. Rick was able to swallow as much as possible, but a small amount still leaked out of his mouth around Daryl's sac.

The room was quiet as Rick pulled away and Daryl lay back on the bed, his breathing harsh and uneven. Rick looked over the side of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor to wipe him with. His own cock was impossibly hard and he was shaking...possibly as much from adrenaline as nerves. He couldn't believe he had just sucked off another man and even more so that he had _liked_ it. It was exciting and overwhelming all at once. 

"You don't have to do that," Daryl objected somewhat weakly.

Rick shrugged, "I want to."

Daryl let out a deep breath and sat up suddenly, grabbing ahold of Rick's shirt and yanking him forward. He smashed their lips together, his tongue seeking and finding entry. Rick could barely catch his breath as he put everything he had into the kiss. When he pulled his mouth away, Daryl reached for his boxers, but Rick pulled away leaving him with a confused expression.

"What are you doin'? Let me help you with that," Daryl insisted with a pointed look at Rick's crotch.

Rick shook his head. He would deal with that later when he was alone. "Not this time. I wanted to do that for you...wanted you to know that I want this and it's not just some _phase_ that I'm goin' through." 

Daryl sighed and pushed himself backwards to lean against the headboard. "I was an asshole to you. I never meant-" He grunted in frustration. "I just had to be sure, ya know?" 

"I think I do," Rick nodded. "I like you, Daryl...a lot," he laughed softly. "I'm not sure how we ended up in bed together though."

Daryl snorted loudly, his long legs crossing at the ankles. "Well let's see. After I dragged your drunk self in here, I tried to direct you to the couch, but you wouldn't have it. You insisted that you were sleeping in my bed and I was too buzzed and tired to argue."

"Why do I remember a tall fat guy with a tattoo?" 

"Mac caught you makin' out with him in the hallway," Daryl explained.

Rick's eyes widened and he stared at Daryl, but Daryl held his gaze steadily. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Nope. I think he wrote his number down for you. Want it?" 

"Fuck me," Rick muttered. "I'm never drinking again."

..............

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life and laptop problems... *sigh*

...............

Rick was on cloud nine and for once he didn't think that there was anything that could bring him down. Ever since his morning hangover/impromptu blow-job, things had been good.  _Better_ than good even. He and Daryl hadn't done anything else beyond some pretty intense make-out sessions, but that was okay with Rick. They were still getting to know one another and he was enjoying every minute of it.

He should have known better. He knew that now, but it was too late. 

The morning had gone pretty well and the three of them had fallen into a routine of working together. Daryl had even taken it upon himself to teach Rick the more detailed mechanics of working on a vehicle. It wasn't something Rick ever thought he would enjoy, but he found himself hanging onto every word that Daryl uttered. Maybe it wasn't so much the act of working on a car as much as it was _watching_ Daryl lead by example. 

The way that Daryl's biceps flexed when he used a wrench to tighten a bolt or the way his forearms and neck twitched as he lifted something heavy with a grunt...fuck, he had it bad. The worst part about it all was that he was fairly certain that Mac knew it too if his intense stares and knowing smirks were any indication. Mac didn't really bother him though and Rick was growing used to his snarky comments and brash attitude. After being surrounded by jocks and snobs who thought the world should cater to their every whim, he found Mac refreshing in a lot of ways.

The fact that he hadn't heard from his Dad since he had left didn't escape him, but each day that passed without incident had him breathing easier until he really didn't think about it at all. He had essentially let his guard down and in reality he should have known better. Mark Grimes was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Pass me that wrench?" Daryl's words cut into his thoughts and pulled him back to the present. 

"Huh?"

He stared down at Daryl's hand which was stretched out from underneath the car he was working on. Daryl inched his lithe body out from underneath the car and stared at him curiously. His black tank was melded to his body, stuck to his chest by the sweat that coated his skin. His hair was slightly ruffled, one long strand persistently falling over one very vivid blue eye. Normally Rick would have let his gaze linger appreciatively, but he was distracted by the truck that pulled into the lot. The shiny black truck outfitted with more chrome than was normal was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  Not until the door swung open and the driver emerged that is. 

A soft groan escaped him, alerting Daryl to his distress. Daryl turned, following his gaze and frowned. He climbed to his feet and his eyes pinged to Mac, but as usual Mac was already aware that they had a visitor on the premises.

Shane Walsh adjusted the sunglasses covering his eyes, sliding them up on top of his head as he entered the shade of the garage. He walked with an air of arrogance, a life of privilege and having the world bow at his feet. At one time Rick might have called Shane a friend, but those days were long gone. People like Shane didn't have friends unless it benefited him in some way. Shane's father was close friends with Rick's Dad. There was only one reason that Shane Walsh would be caught dead in a garage like this.  _Rick._

"Well, well, if it ain't Little Ricky himself," Shane drawled as their eyes locked. Rick scowled at the nickname that Shane used when he wanted to get a rise out of Rick. "Mark told me that you were workin' here, but I just had to come see for myself."

Rick's fingers closed reflexively over the wrench that he was holding, squeezing the cool metal so that it dug into the meat of his sweaty palm.

"What do you want, Shane? My Dad send you?"

Shane smiled his signature smile. "He told me you were slummin' it in this piece of shit garage, but I figured he had to be jokin'. Rick Grimes I know wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this."

"Yeah, well now you've seen it so now you can go," Rick replied. 

"Well, see that's the thing. I ain't quite ready to go yet." Shane cocked a hip to the side as his eyes roamed the garage. Rick watched his gaze land briefly on Daryl and instinctively Rick edged closer to Daryl, angling his body in front of him. Shane's smile faltered, but remained firmly in place. 

"Your Dad is worried about, Rick. You leavin' like you did has got him all torn up inside," Shane commented.

That irritated Rick more than anything because he knew that it was all bullshit. His Dad didn't care that Rick had left, but he did care about his precious image. Maybe before - back before things had gotten this bad, Rick might have believed it, but now that he wasn't living with his Dad he felt stronger somehow. He recognized the lie immediately. 

"If he's so worried how come he's not here himself checking on me?" Rick snapped. 

Shane shrugged like the answer was obvious. "He didn't think you'd listen to him. Since you and I are friends, figured I'd come talk to you myself."

Beside him, Daryl snorted and Rick's lips twitched as he fought back a smile. He glanced around, surprised that Mac hadn't chimed in so far, but he was no where to be found. Weird.

" _Friends_? Shane, we haven't been  _friends_ since we started high school," Rick said. Since the day that Shane had become a world class asshole...

Shane's fake friendly demeanor changed at Rick's words. He even had the audacity to try and appear offended, but Rick wasn't buying it. Daryl edged up to Rick's side and he could feel the tension and heat radiating from him. Shane's eyes flickered to Daryl once more, this time with more interest. 

"So it's true then?" Shane released a huff of disdain. "You suckin' dick now?"

His words bristled against Rick's spine. It was okay for Mac to say those kinds of things, but not Shane.  _Never Shane._

Daryl picked up a tire iron lying nearby and hefted it into his hand in warning. "You need to leave." Daryl's voice was ice, coated with warning. 

Shane's head tilted in understanding and he smirked. "Or what? You gonna bash my face in with that?" He gestured to the tire iron that Daryl gripped. "One swing and I guarantee I'll have you arrested. Queer like you might even like it..." Shane's smile grew wider. 

"Kind of fucking hard to call the cops when you can't talk." Mac stepped ominously from behind Shane, a deadly chill to his voice. 

Shane whirled around as Rick and Daryl exchanged glances, but remained stoic and silent. Rick had no idea where Mac had been this whole time, but knowing Mac there had been good reason behind it. 

"Is that a threat?" Shane asked. The cockiness to his tone had all but disappeared even though he still tried to play it cool. 

Mac shrugged indifferently. "I don't make threats." He flicked open his pocket knife and absently picked at his nails, the blade winking reflectively in the light. Rick watched Shane swallow hard as he weighed his options. 

His attention was drawn to a dark murky trail of fluid making its way towards the garage. Sparing a look at Daryl showed that Daryl had already noticed the dark path and he followed Daryl as he moved toward the edge of the garage and crouched down.  He swiped a finger into the fluid and rubbed it between thumb and forefinger. After a few seconds of observation, Daryl smiled and rose to his feet. 

"You might wanna get that oil leak looked at sooner rather than later," Daryl remarked. 

"What are you yappin' about? That truck's barely got a thousand miles on her," Shane snapped. He frowned and followed the trail of oil from Daryl out to his truck and cursed. Dropping to his knees, he peered beneath it. There was a noticeable drip that could be seen ever from a distance. Rick resisted the urge to laugh even though Shane deserved it. He knew this was only the tip of the iceberg though.

"Motherfucker!" Shane roared as he climbed to his feet. He pointed at them all, glaring threateningly. "You'll pay for this!" He jumped into his truck and fired up the engine, jerking it into reverse roughly before squalling tires as he left the lot. 

It wasn't until he was gone that Rick began to shake with a rage deeper than even he knew that he possessed. It struck him that his Dad had more or less sent Shane as a warning and that next time would be worse. Something could happen to Daryl...Rick grabbed onto one of the smaller rolling tool chests and rammed it with his shoulder, knocking it over and spilling its contents across the garage floor. 

A heavy hand touched his shoulder and he looked over into Daryl's slightly worried gaze. "You don't have to go back there. We can protect you," he explained.

Really? That's why Daryl was looking at him like that? He thought Rick was going back? 

"Fuck that," Rick said out loud, "And fuck him!" 

He grabbed Daryl's bicep, copping a feel of the muscles much like he had wanted to do earlier. _Before_ they had been interrupted. Without giving Daryl time to react, Rick kissed him. It wasn't the deeper, rougher kisses that they were prone to of late, but it said much of what Rick wanted to say without actually saying it. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Daryl's. 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me to go," Rick whispered fiercely. 

Daryl's lips curved into a responding smile. 

..............

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long yet again. Lots of things going on in life that I won't go into. Just a side note for those asking: I fully plan to continue 'Of Motorcycles and Men'. It's slow going right now, but I haven't given up and that's the one I plan on tackling next so just bear with me please. As always, thanks for the kind messages, thoughts, and reviews. They give me the kick I need to keep going when things get tough. Hope you enjoy this chapter if you're still reading! Thanks!

................

Rick hadn't talked about what happened at the garage with Shane. He hadn't talked about anything, not even his dad and that worried Daryl a little bit. He was the last one to push others into talking about their feelings when he couldn't even do it himself, but he couldn't deny the worry he was feeling. 

He knew Rick was worried. He could see the worry in his eyes even though he tried to mask it with a smile and a shrug. It made Daryl hate Mark Grimes and that was a new experience for him because Daryl usually didn't care enough to hate anybody. But he hated Rick's dad. 

For the first time in Daryl's life he had something to look forward to at the end of the day. It wasn't that he had lived a horrible life before Rick, but there had been something noticeably missing. The nights he had sought out comfort from another warm body had eased the ache somewhat, but it never went away. The yearning for someone to consistently be there returned time and again, gnawing at the emptiness within his heart.

But all that had changed since Rick had come to work at the garage. He felt like Rick understood him on a deeper level...he connected with him in a way that no one ever had before. There was something to be said about having a companion in life, someone to share your thoughts with, to touch, and to fill that empty void. Rick was doing all of those things for him and more.

But Daryl was scared. He was worried that Rick's dad was going to find a way to mess this up for the both of them. Seeing Shane the other day at the garage had only cemented that threat within his mind. Would Rick be able to withstand whatever his dad decided to dish out? Daryl knew that Mark Grimes couldn't hurt him...not physically at least. But emotionally? Mark Grimes could fuck him over like no one else. There was the possibility that Mark might try and take Rick from him, to use any kind of leverage possible and force Rick to leave him. That worry seared itself into Daryl's soul, festering until he could barely breathe from thinking of it. It was that worry that kept him from fully opening up his heart to Rick. Because if Rick suddenly decided that this wasn't the life for him...well, Daryl didn't want to think about that. He couldn't. 

"What are you thinkin' about so hard over there?" 

Rick's voice caught him off guard and Daryl turned his head. He nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight that greeted him. Rick stood in the doorway of the bedroom that they now shared wearing nothing more than a towel casually tucked around his slender hips. Droplets of water from the shower he had previously vacated still clung to him, the occasional one sliding down his body.

He was sure that Rick didn't know the full extent of how much he affected him. Daryl had been doing his best to hold back during their make-out sessions, but every time it was getting harder and harder. Even now he was envisioning Rick naked and pressed against the wall, head thrown back in ecstasy as Daryl sunk balls deep into him. It could be so good, but he wouldn't go there yet. He doubted that Rick was ready for that kind of thing and he didn't want to rush anything. Especially not this. Not with Rick.

"You okay?" Rick's brows drew together in concern as he strode further into the room, shutting the door behind him for privacy.

Daryl licked his lips and nodded, doing his best to control his raging hormones. He kept his hands behind his head, not changing positions except to cross his legs at the ankles in a weak attempt to cool his body temperature. 

"Yeah. Everything's cool."

Rick's face relaxed with relief and he crossed over to the dresser that housed both of their clothes and rummaged for something to wear. "I was thinking..." Rick began to talk, but his words faded into the background as Daryl simply watched the way the muscles of his back stretched with his every movement. Rick's hair - normally slightly curly and disheveled, was slick and straight, wayward strands sticking to the dampness of his skin. 

Daryl envisioned himself striding up behind him and jerking off his towel. He would kick Rick's legs apart and used one hand to stroke his dick even as he used the other to slide one finger inside of him, spreading him open. Rick might protest at first, but Daryl knew that if he only gave it a chance then Rick would love it. 

"Daryl?"  _Shit._

"Yeah?" Rick was now facing him, arms crossed as he held onto a fistful of clothing and stared at him in concern. He had missed that whole conversation. 

"So what do you think about it?" Rick asked. 

Daryl flexed his fingers and then sat up, trying to buy himself some time as he thought about how to answer a question when he didn't even know what it was referring to. He hated to tell Rick that he hadn't been listening again even though he had a strong suspicion that Rick already knew. 

"Yeah, sounds good."

Rick smirked. "So you don't mind me going to see Shane, then?"

Daryl surged to his feet, Shane's name instantly making his blood run hot. "What?" 

Before he could really get pissed off about it though, Rick laughed. He walked over and squeezed Daryl's arm gently. "Relax. I was talking about going fishing tomorrow. I just said that about Shane because I knew you hadn't been listening to me."

Daryl's shoulders relaxed some with that admission. "Why would you joke about that?" 

"Because it doesn't bother me. You seem to think it does, but it doesn't. Shane, my Dad, and anyone else that isn't you or me doesn't concern me.  _You_  matter." 

Rick stared at him so intently that Daryl knew he was telling the truth. Rick was trying to show Daryl that he was okay so that he wouldn't worry, but he knew that he still would anyway. Rick may not be worried, but Daryl was. Rick was still naive to a lot of things in life, but Daryl knew all about how men like Mark Grimes operated. Just when you thought that everything had blown over, that's when shit would hit the fan. 

His jaw twitched just thinking about it. He was wired, his mind drifting back and forth between violence and increasing lust. It was dangerous territory especially since Rick had yet to get dressed. Looking up and locking eyes, he knew that Rick could sense the change in the atmosphere between them. And when Rick's tongue darted out to lick his lips, Daryl lost a tiny bit of his control. 

With one hand, Daryl shoved Rick backward into the dresser, the heavy piece of furniture rocking back slightly with the motion. Rick blinked in surprise, but Daryl didn't give him time to think about anything. With the other hand he grabbed onto the towel and jerked it free of Rick's hips, baring his body completely to his hot gaze. This time Daryl licked his lips as he threw one last glance at Rick. 

He was giving Rick an opportunity to stop him, but he hoped like hell that he wouldn't. Even consumed by the lust that burned him, he still had enough control to stop, but only if Rick spoke now. 

But he didn't. Rick simply gazed back at him, pupils blown wide with desire. He hadn't moved, but he wasn't stopping him and Daryl dropped to his knees before him. Rick's cock was hard and ready, the moisture at the tip confirming that. Opening his mouth wide, Daryl took him in as deep as he could, Rick's length hitting the back of his throat. He slid his hands around Rick's thighs as Rick threaded his fingers into Daryl's shaggy locks, locking them to one another. Daryl let his tongue glide back and forth over the velvety skin as he glanced up. Rick was staring down at him, his eyes almost shut as his chest heaved with each breath. 

"Shit...that's so hot. Feels so good," Rick murmured. 

Daryl mumbled under his breath, his words indecipherable as he ran his tongue down the seam of Rick's cock. With one hand he squeezed Rick lightly at the base, applying subtle pressure as he increased suction with his mouth.

"What do you want? Tell me," Daryl demanded as he pulled his mouth free. He wanted to hear Rick say it, wanted him to say all of the things that he wanted Daryl to do to him. 

Rick groaned at the absence of Daryl's warm mouth on him. "I want-" Rick sucked in a breath, his eyes wild. He arched his hips, pushing his cock further into Daryl's fist. "Please."

"Please, what?" Daryl licked the tip of his shaft and Rick let out a moan, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip. 

"Christ...your mouth. Daryl...fuck."

The words had no sooner left his mouth before Daryl swallowed him deep again, taking his length as far as it would go. He kept firm pressure at the base and with his free hand he played with Rick's balls, massaging them with one hand. Rick writhed restlessly above him, his eyes closing in the throes of passion. It was only when Daryl trailed one finger up past his balls to the crease of his ass that Rick's eyes flew open. He opened his mouth, but the protest died on his lips as his orgasm hit him, taking him completely by surprise. Daryl watched Rick shudder as his body emptied his seed into his mouth. He swallowed every drop until Rick was hanging onto the dresser weakly, his legs threatening to send him sliding to the floor. It wasn't until Daryl climbed to his feet that Rick found his voice to speak. 

"That was...oh...wow."

Daryl felt his face grow warm at the words. It wasn't his first blowjob, but it was the first one that he had actually cared about the guy on the receiving end. Rick's words made him feel good and it didn't even matter that he hadn't gotten off. It had been worth it to see the look of pleasure on Rick's face. 

Daryl resumed his position on the bed while Rick pulled on a pair of shorts and slid in beside him on what was quickly becoming his 'side' of the bed. They were both quiet for a bit, just lying there and silently thinking. 

"I feel like I should say thank you, but then that just feels wrong," Rick finally said. 

"You don't have to thank me for that. Trust me." 

"I want to return the favor, to make you feel like you made me feel."

Daryl breathed out deeply. "Christ, you trying to kill me?"

Rick chuckled and tentatively lay his hand over Daryl's chest as he rolled onto his side. "I would never do that."

Rick yawned again and Daryl rolled his eyes with humor. "Get some sleep. You can thank me tomorrow."

...............

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Please don't hate me! I've been super busy, but I haven't forgotten this or any of my other fics. I can't make promises to when the next update will happen, but this will get finished. If you're still here then I thank you so much, if not then I understand too! 
> 
> ** This chapter is dedicated to the awesome HaloHunter89 for her birthday which was two days ago. I'm late as always, but better late than never, right? And hey, I made up for it. *grin* Enjoy, you evil villain. **

...............

It had been a constant battle all day.

Every time Rick looked in Daryl's direction he sucked in a breath when piercing blue eyes met his own. Each look was like stoking a small flame, stirring the embers to make it grow hotter and hotter until it engulfed him entirely. The worst part about it was the fact that they were at work and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about those looks, especially not with Mac  _and_  Brody around. Although as closing time loomed closer Rick was wondering if he would even care about the fact that there were spectators. His pants were impossibly tight, causing a constant need to shift and inconspicuously hide behind objects as he willed down his erection. His valiant efforts were consistently blown to hell as their eyes would lock again. 

"I'm out boys. Gonna be out of town the weekend, but there's some extra work to do if either of you wanna earn some overtime. Close up shop for me, Daryl." Brody barely spared them all a glance as he strode out of his office, fingers tapping the screen of his cell phone. 

"I'll handle it boss," Daryl replied as he tossed a wrench he had been using into one of the large rolling tool boxes scattered about the shop floor. 

Mac grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler in the corner and took a long drink, his eyes watching Brody as he backed out of the lot. 

"Don't know about you two, but I'm not working any fuckin' overtime. I got a fuckin' life outside of this joint."

Daryl snorted and Rick glanced at him, exchanging a smile between them. "How about a warning if you're gonna be out in the kitchen banging some chick when we get home, alright?" 

When  _we_  get home. 

Rick's insides heated with those words, uttered so casually, but with so much meaning all the same. Daryl hadn't asked Rick if he was ready to go on ahead or if he wanted to stay. Instead, he had implied that whatever happened, they would be arriving home  _together._ The thought of that made Rick imagine what life would be like sharing a place with just Daryl. Living alone would afford them with the luxury of being able to walk around naked or make out on the living room couch without anticipating unwanted guests making an entrance. He wondered briefly if Daryl might actually  _fuck_  him if they lived alone. It was surprising to Rick that Daryl hadn't made the move to do so. Granted he was a little nervous at the concept, but that didn't mean that he wasn't chomping at the bit to try. If only he could get Daryl to take the leap. 

"-you and the Cowboy here aren't the stealthiest fuckin' two on this planet," Mac finished just as Rick turned his attention back to the conversation. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what Mac was referring to either and Rick fought to keep his embarrassment at being heard at bay. 

"Y-you can hear us?" Rick spluttered, at a loss for anything else to say. 

Mac smiled his signature cocky grin as he wiped his hands clean with a shop towel. "Have to be goddamn deaf not to hear the two of you. The walls are too fuckin' thin in that place."

"Yeah? Well maybe it's time I got my own place," Daryl replied. 

Rick's mouth dropped open and even Mac did a quick double-take at Daryl's words. Rick had been around them both long enough now to realize that what Daryl was suggesting was a pretty big deal and he waited with bated breath to see how Mac would react. That was assuming that Daryl was serious with his suggestion. 

To Rick's surprise Mac merely shrugged his shoulders and headed for the bay doors. "Whatever you wanna do, Hoss. I'm out since you're lockin' up. Catch you two rabbits later." 

Rick stared at Mac's retreating form as he hopped into his truck and started the engine. His mind was still trying to process their whole conversation without much success. He even glanced in Daryl's direction, but he was too busy sorting through random tools scattered about on the garage floor to notice. Was Rick the only one affected by that conversation? And what would happen if Daryl got his own place? Where did that leave Rick? He definitely didn't have enough saved up to afford his own place too. Not yet. But he didn't really want his own place...what he wanted was to be wherever Daryl was. 

He slowly made his way across the garage and knelt down next to Daryl, staring at the tools below his feet, but not really seeing them. Beyond a quick glance up at him, Daryl didn't further acknowledge his presence. Rick cleared his throat, "So..." What the fuck did he say now? If you move out are you going to take me with you? He ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"Is there more to that or..." Daryl trailed off and finally tipped his head to the side, blue eyes blazing into his own. 

He was so fucking sexy and he didn't even know it, Rick thought. Lying down on his back with one hand underneath the front bumper of a Chevy S-10, with his body randomly covered in grease, Daryl was the embodiment of every one of Rick's fantasies of late. And the man had absolutely no clue as to how much Rick cared for him. 

Overcome with a sense of desire so strong that it nearly swept him off his feet, Rick gave a quick glance around before straddling Daryl. There was a sharp intake of breath, but Daryl made no move to push Rick away so he took that as a green light. Reaching forward, Rick slowly removed the wrench that Daryl grasped in one hand and let it clatter to the floor behind them. He watched as Daryl's eyes registered his intent, the cool blue morphing into a dark navy swirl. 

"I been wanting to do this all day," Rick whispered hoarsely. He rolled his hips forward and was met with the hardness of Daryl's erection that surged against the denim of his jeans. 

"Yeah? I seen you watching," Daryl admitted. 

"How could I not? You're a delicious distraction." Rick's fingers grazed Daryl's belly as they snaked underneath his shirt to the hard abs that lay just beneath. 

"The door's wide open," Daryl commented. 

"So you want me to stop? Alright," Rick hid a smile as he began to push away from Daryl.

Daryl's eyes grew narrow as he reached out and grabbed Rick's wrist with one hand, his hold tight, but gentle. Daryl's hips arched upward, his hard erection pushing into Rick's own, making him close his eyes and bite down on his lip. 

"Don't put words in my mouth," Daryl muttered, "If I wanted you to stop, I'd say so." 

"Oh, it's not words that I wanna put in your mouth," Rick replied darkly.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Listen at you. I think my brother is rubbing off on you." 

Rick smiled at him as he dragged his hand across the belt buckle of Daryl's jeans. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Daryl bite down on his lip as he toyed with the smooth metal. Although this wasn't their first time fooling around, this was all still very much new to Rick. He wanted to make Daryl feel the way that Daryl made him feel on a daily basis. He wanted to be inside of him. 

He slid down Daryl's zipper and brushed his knuckles across the tented fabric of his boxers, eliciting a hiss from Daryl's lips. Glancing up, he watched Daryl release his hold on his lip and sweep his tongue across the glistening skin. He nearly groaned as the feelings of desire raced straight to his groin. Rick glanced up towards the bay doors once more, a last hint of indecision. Daryl followed his gaze.

"Fuck it," Daryl muttered suddenly, "And fuck them. If anyone comes then they'll just have to wait until we're done. I can't hold out any longer Rick."

Daryl arched his hips upwards and Rick's fingers curled around him reflexively. A wet spot formed at the top where his cock strained to break free and Rick rubbed his thumb over the spot, losing himself in the moment. He took his time pulling down Daryl's briefs, stopping when they grazed his knees. He made a show of licking his lips before bending down and taking as much of him into his mouth as possible. 

"Ah..." Daryl hissed. He threw his head back at the same moment that his fingers combed into Rick's hair, gripping the short strands tightly. "Shit. Just like that," he mumbled.

Rick took his time licking the smooth skin and running his tongue across the head repeatedly. Daryl used his hands to provide firm, but gentle pressure while still allowing Rick to be in control. Daryl's reaction to the feel of him sucking him down deep only fueled his fire. He traced the ridges of him, sucking harder and harder until his jaw ached with the intensity. 

"Fuucckk," Daryl moaned. "Unzip your pants." 

His hands automatically drifted to his own zipper and he slid the cool metal down. Reaching inside he grabbed his own hard cock and pulled it out. Daryl sat up and gestured for Rick to settle back onto his legs. Confused, but willing to comply, Rick did as asked. Seconds later, Daryl grabbed Rick's cock with his own and began stroking them together at a steady pace. Rick released a moan as he bent forward and captured Daryl's lips with his own, their teeth clashing together as they both fought for breath. 

Daryl's hand began to work them harder, occasionally sweeping to the tip to spread pre-come over the two of them, making the friction that much hotter. Rick was on fire. He was pretty sure he was going to explode at any minute without warning. He forgot all about the fact that at any time anyone could walk in on them. There was no stopping now. Whether someone walked in or not - they were finishing this. 

"God," Rick panted. "Fuck, I'm so close." 

"You like that?" Daryl huffed, his own chest rising and falling at a rapid rate, "I wanna see you cum on my hand. Nah, fuck that. I wanna bury myself inside of you." His eyes locked with Rick's, the normal blue a fiery inferno. 

"Okay."

Daryl's eyes sparked, "What?"  

Rick teetered on the edge, his brain trying desperately to keep up with the conversation. "I want you to fuck me," he managed to spit out. "I wanna fuck you too.  _So hard..._ no holding back."

"Christ!" Daryl shouted, his voice echoing across the garage. 

Without warning Rick's whole body tensed. He rocked forward once more and then pleasure deeper than he had ever felt spiraled through his body, shooting out of his cock with a force he didn't know he possessed. Somewhere in the background he heard Daryl moan and then more warmth coated his cock as Daryl found his own release. 

Rick fought for breath, his body drenched with sweat. Daryl's entire hand was painted with their cum as well as several patches on his belly. It was the hottest thing Rick had ever seen in his life. He might have tried for another round had he had any energy left by that point. As it was, he was doing good just to be aware of his surroundings. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a moderately clean shop towel which he handed to Daryl after wiping himself free of the sticky warmth. He was zipped and sated by the time that Daryl had finished cleaning himself. He couldn't help but watch him, admiring the hard body his clothing concealed. 

Daryl took him by surprise when he stood and grabbed his chin, forcing Rick's eyes to lock upon his own. Daryl studied him intently. "Did you mean what you said?" Rick's skin tingled, but somewhere inside he found the energy to nod. Daryl sidled closer and pressed a hard kiss to Rick's lips, one hand resting on his jaw to hold him still. "Good because I meant it too." His words came out in a whisper, but the effect it had on Rick was still the same. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

The weather was hot on Saturday, the humidity so high that it felt like stepping into an oven when you walked outside. In mere minutes you could feel your clothes start to stick to your skin. It was the kind of day where you avoided the outdoors during the peak hours of the day when the sun was high in the sky. Most people heeded the heat advisories issued by the local weather station. 

Most people. Except Rick. 

Daryl ran a hand through his bedhead as he stared out of the kitchen window caught between an overwhelming sense of lust and disbelief. Rick stood outside with the hose in hand, shirtless and tan skin glistening in the sun as he proceeded to wash Daryl's truck. If his brain had been working properly then he might have abandoned his post to head outside and offer a hand to Rick, but seeing as how he had just awoken, all he could do was merely stare at the tantalizing sight before him. 

Every time Rick bent over or reached up high to hit certain areas of the truck, Daryl's eyes fixated on his broad shoulders and forearms that seemed to beckon to him. The fact that he knew exactly what those arms and shoulders felt like did nothing to ease the ache down below. 

"What the fuck you lookin' at, Hoss?" Mac's voice boomed throughout the small kitchen, but Daryl barely spared a glance in his direction. 

He felt Mac walk up beside him to look out of the window. A part of him wanted to push his brother away and not let him see, simply because he wanted this sight all to his own. He was committing it to memory and he wanted nothing to tarnish it. 

He must have forgotten who his brother was. 

Mac huffed near his ear, "We need some goddamn pussy over here. This whole house is fuckin' gay. Look at that shit. He think he's in a porno?" 

Daryl felt his irritation rise, but he refused to let his brother bait him. "Never seen any porn _this_ good," Daryl commented as he turned away from the window. 

"That's because you're watchin' the wrong shit!" Mac's voice followed him out the door as Daryl shook his head. 

He headed over to where Rick was busily washing down the chrome on the wheels of his truck. He stood back momentarily, just enjoying the view afforded him. Rick squatted beside the truck, one hand braced on the tire and the other using an old rag to scrub off the dust and grime. With every motion his back muscles twitched and his pants shifted just enough to give Daryl a very nice view. The best part was that Rick didn't even know he was there so he could look all he wanted. 

And look he did...at least, until Rick ran a hand up the curve of his neck, leaving a soap trail behind that had Daryl's imagination running all kinds of wild as a harsh breath escaped his lungs. 

Rick twisted on his heels as he cast a look over his shoulder, "What are you doing up? Wanted to surprise you."

Daryl let his eyes run longingly over that soap trail before meeting Rick's blue orbs. "I am surprised. You didn't have to do this, ya know." 

Rick stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders with a shrug. "I know. I wanted to." 

"Need a hand?" Daryl's tone was more than suggestive and Rick grinned in response as his face reddened. 

"Ye-" 

Unfortunately, Rick's response was shortened by the rumble of a truck entering the driveway that had both men exchanging curious looks. Daryl was the first to round his truck with Rick right on his heels, only to stop short at the sight before him. Inadvertently, Daryl could feel his body tense as the driver of the truck stepped out, pinning them both with a look of contempt. 

"Dad..." Rick's voice was soft and disbelieving. 

Daryl made sure to pin Mark Grimes with a look of quiet fury, one that said he was treading a fine line. This was Dixon property and Daryl wouldn't hesitate to escort the man off of said property if need be. The only thing saving Mark Grimes was Rick and that would only save him for so long. Daryl was itching to show the man a little rough justice for the beating he had given Rick last. Rick only need to give him the go ahead. 

Mark stepped away from the truck and walked forward, arms crossed with an indifferent expression. "This has gone on long enough, son. It's time you came back home where you belong." 

Daryl bristled at the request, but he played it by ear, taking his cues from Rick. He noticed that Mark was taking in the two of them with more than a curious expression, more than likely wondering about their relationship. 

Rick cleared his throat and cast a sideways glance in Daryl's direction, "I am home."

Mark's eyes narrowed to no more than slits as he cast a look between them both. "What is this, Rick? Something going on between the two of you?" Mark paused and his eyes flashed at Daryl, "You make my son into some kind of fag?"

Daryl hissed at the question, but Rick's hand on his shoulder stalled him as he stepped forward. "What I do is none of your concern anymore," Rick commented.

"Oh yeah? How you figure that, boy? You think what you do in this town don't reflect on me? You think I want everybody laughin' at me because my son takes it in the ass like some kind of pussy?" 

Daryl felt the growl tear through his throat, but surprisingly Rick was the one to react first. "That's enough!" He roared as he took another step forward, his fist raised in a threatening manner. 

And as much as Daryl wanted to tear into the guy, he knew that unless Mark Grimes threw the first punch then they couldn't touch him. He wouldn't go to jail and risk that asshole coming after Rick. Those thoughts circled his brain as he grabbed Rick, keeping a steady hold upon him while also not detracting from his current position. 

"I knew, ya know...when you were a little boy, I knew you would take this path one day. I blame it on your mama for giving you dolls instead of model cars and shit. This is blatant disrespect on the family name, but you don't care, do you? What would your mother think? Worthless piece of-" 

"Fuck you!" Rick grabbed at Daryl's hands as he tried to break free. Daryl was sorely tempted to let him go, but the tiny rational part of his brain told him to hold tight. Damn it was hard though. 

"Rick, stop! You can't hit him! You'll go to jail," Daryl hissed in his ear, his own blood burning a fire through his veins. 

"Let me go, Daryl!" 

Daryl knew he was hurting...could see it in his eyes when they locked with his. He hated that more than anything, but he would be damned if the bastard was going to win just because he knew the right words to say to get Rick's blood boiling. He knew a trick when he saw one, had played that card himself a few times over the course of his lifetime. 

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Mark smirked. 

Daryl felt it before he saw it. Mark made as if to leave, but as soon as he turned he came face to face with Mac. His brother was smiling, but it wasn't a friendly smile, Daryl knew. It was a pissed off smile. One that suggested Mac had some underlying tension and he needed an outlet to burn it off. 

Only Mark Grimes didn't get the memo. He studied Mac with a sneer and he may have towered over Mac by an inch, but he underestimated the Dixon brother. "What are you going to do, huh? You a queer too?" 

Mac chose not to reply as he slid his gaze to Daryl, his normal icy blue eyes dark pools of ink. "Take him inside. Calm him down," Mac nodded to Rick. "I'll take it from here." 

"Mac..." Daryl warned. 

Mac's jaw twitched as he shook his head, "Go. It's time that Mark Grimes and I had a heart to heart." 

_Oh, fuck._

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've started a new job and that combined with real life has been crazy hectic. Things are slowing some so hopefully I'll be able to get out some more chapters. I haven't abandoned y'all, I swear it! Again, if you're still reading then I really am sorry and I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. :)

"What is he doing out there? Is he gonna kill him?" Rick tried to brush past Daryl to get a glimpse of the situation going on outside of the window, but Daryl effectively kept blocking his view. 

"It's probably better off for the both of us if we don't see anything. That way if anyone asks then we don't have to lie," Daryl replied. 

Rick's eyes strayed from the window to Daryl's own baby blues. He studied the other man for several moments quietly. He didn't know what to think right now. He didn't know what all Mac was capable of, but he knew exactly what Mark Grimes could do. 

His dad knew people...important people. The last thing he wanted was for those kind of people to start coming around the Dixon's and messing shit up. When his mother had still been alive, Rick would have never thought the man capable of such underhanded things, but now? He wouldn't put it past Mark Grimes to do something drastic in retaliation. If Mac didn't kill him then it wouldn't be the last time they heard from him. Rick was willing to bet on it. 

"Fuck, Daryl! I should be out there! I need to see what's going on. I don't wanna sit back in this house like some kind of giant pussy!" Rick shoved away from Daryl, needing a moment to think. He couldn't do that very clearly with Daryl so close to him. 

Daryl's eyes blazed into his own. "You think I don't wanna be out there? You think I don't want to put my fist in that bastard's face for what he did to you? Goddammit, Rick, he tried to fuckin' kill you!" Daryl twisted his fingers in Rick's shirt, his eyes almost desperate as he tried to get his point across. 

Rick jerked away from him, his heart pounding a thousand beats per second. Daryl was right. Rick hadn't forgotten how Daryl had shown up, taking him back to live with them. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. Watching Daryl, he could see the tension within him, the stiff way his shoulder's heaved with every breath he drew in. He saw the anger in his eyes, but he also saw the pain. 

Daryl wanted to defend him, but instead he had allowed his brother to take over. Rick knew that must have been hard for him to step away. He tried to put himself in Daryl's place and knew that he wouldn't have been able to just walk away had someone threatened Daryl. It pissed him off just thinking about some bastard putting their hands on his man. 

_His man._

He liked the sound of that. Regardless of what happened from here on out, Daryl would always be his. Rick knew that he would fight for him, no matter what. 

"I'm sorry, Daryl," Rick whispered as he stepped into the other man's space. 

The air around them changed as Rick trailed his fingers down Daryl's chest, drawing strength from his presence. Daryl inhaled sharply as Rick's finger dipped dangerously low and his lips parted. Taking advantage of the moment, Rick lifted his hand and traced Daryl's bottom lip, dragging his thumb across the smooth skin. Daryl's breathing kicked up a notch and he stepped closer, positioning himself between Rick's legs. Their hips pressed together and everything around them ceased to exist in that moment. 

"I want-" Rick began, the words on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes as Daryl leaned forward, nose pressed into his neck, scenting him. 

"What do you want?" Daryl's breath whispered across his flesh, sending chills down his spine. He pushed his hips forward causing a delicious friction down below.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Mac hissed as he walked through the door. 

The spell was broken as they both looked up. Rick assumed that it was all over as the roar of a truck engine filled the air. Mac brushed past them both to get to the fridge. That's when Rick noticed the blood on his lip.

"Did he hit you?" Rick sputtered. 

Mac smirked in response as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top. He swiped his tongue across the bottom of his lip before taking a swig of beer. Rick waited impatiently.

"Calm your shit, Cowboy. I let him get one swing. For the record, he hits like a fucking girl," Mac replied. 

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened? What did he say?" 

"Before or after I beat the shit out of him?" 

"Does it matter?" Rick asked in exasperation.

Daryl's hand slid over his shoulder and squeezed gently. Rick forced himself to take a deep breath. 

"Don't worry. He won't be back for a while. He's got a lot to think about," Mac replied.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, his curiosity piqued. 

Mac took a moment to finish his beer then crumpled up the can before tossing it in the trash can across the room. "I mean that sperm donor of yours isn't as fucking golden as everyone thinks." Mac leaned back against the kitchen counter with his legs crossed. 

Daryl snorted at that comment. "Well there's a fucking surprise. Spit it out, Mac." Mac wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Rick exchanged a glance with Daryl. 

"Seems your  _daddy_ has a thing for under age chicks." Mac's features were hard, his mouth drawn into a grimace of disgust. 

Rick blinked at him as his mind processed that revelation.  _What the fuck?_ He knew that his dad had been different since his mom had passed away, but he hadn't been prepared for this. Why couldn't it have been drugs? Drugs seemed like an easy excuse. To say that Rick was revolted by the news was an understatement. 

"How- " Rick's voice came out raw and he cleared his throat before trying again. "How young?" He felt Daryl bristle beside him, but Rick really needed to know how much of a monster Mark Grimes really was these days. He felt nausea churning in his belly, but he tried to force it down. 

"Sixteen fucking years old. Just a kid," Mac said.

"Motherfu-" Rick doubled over as the nausea rolled through him.

He felt Daryl's hands on him, guiding him, as he clutched at stomach. Bile burned to the top of his esophagus and he clamped his mouth shut as Daryl ushered him down the short hallway to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet in time, the contents of his stomach spewing forth violently. All he could manage to do was hold on to the porcelain bowl as he emptied his guts until there was nothing left and then he just slumped down to the side. 

Daryl leaned in the doorway watching him, his expression blank. Rick didn't know what to say. He felt dirty and disgusted beyond belief. How could the man who had been in the yard less than an hour ago be the same man that had given birth to him? The same man that had taught him to play catch in the backyard when he was a kid. He couldn't join the two together in his mind. All he saw was a man quickly approaching fifty who was seeing a sixteen year old  _minor._ Had his dad raped the girl? Just the thought made him moan and wrap his arm around his stomach. 

He heard Daryl move into the small bathroom and turn on the sink. He passed a warm washcloth over to Rick who accepted it gratefully and used it to wipe his face clean. Daryl grabbed the soiled rag and then held out his hand to Rick. He let Daryl pull him to his feet and into their bedroom. 

_Their bedroom._ The one they now shared together. It felt so right being here with Daryl, like it was where he was meant to be all along. In this room he felt like they could escape the outside world and slip into their own private oasis together. It was a place where no one could hurt them. He knew that was an illusion, but it was all he had to cling to at the moment. 

Daryl pushed him down to the bed and began to undress him without a word. Rick lifted his hips for Daryl to remove his jeans, the sensation of his lover's fingers brushing his bare skin making him shiver. Daryl stopped when Rick's jeans hit the floor and their eyes met, his boxers the only thing keeping him from being fully naked. 

 "I feel... _disgusted_ ," Rick murmured. "And embarrassed." 

"It's not on you. That's on him. He's a grown ass man who knows exactly what he's doing," Daryl said.

Rick nodded. He knew Daryl was right, but it still didn't stop him from feeling those things. "I didn't even ask Mac how he found out about it. I mean, this must have been going on for quite some time and I knew nothing. Absolutely nothing," Rick muttered. 

"It didn't matter if you had asked. Mac wouldn't tell you. He knows people and he has an eerie way of finding shit out. He's definitely not someone you want to make an enemy of," Daryl explained. He crossed to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and sweatpants, tossing them over to Rick. 

"I don't understand why Mac just let him leave though. We should call the cops or something. Sixteen is just a kid. Fuck, Daryl, that's not even legal." Rick made a fist, bunching up the clothes in his lap. Disgust had given way to anger and now he just wanted to find a way to stop Mark Grimes. 

"Mac isn't done with him yet. Trust me. Justice will be served." 

Daryl's words echoed within and Rick met his eyes, the same emotions reflected back at him. 

* * *

 

"You fallin' asleep on me?" Daryl nudged Rick with his shoulder softly. He watched Rick's eyes flutter open and he blinked rapidly before coming to focus on Daryl. Daryl chuckled at the confusion written clearly across his face. 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up the truck and doing odd jobs around the house before settling on the sofa that evening to watch a movie together. It felt normal and comfortable, a refreshing change given the events earlier in the day. 

Daryl had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes watching Rick fight a battle against sleep, his head sinking lower every few minutes until he rested against Daryl. Seeing him so vulnerable in his sleepy state made Daryl want to protect him at all costs. Even though they had tried to keep busy all afternoon, Mark Grimes hadn't been far from his thoughts. 

Then there was Mac. 

He had taken off several hours ago without an explanation. Normally it wouldn't bother Daryl at all, but with all that had happened he wished that Mac had just stayed home. His brother would never listen to him though so he knew there would have been no use in trying. 

"I'm awake," Rick mumbled. 

A laugh rumbled out of Daryl's throat and a twinge of desire sparked within him at the gravelly tone of Rick's voice. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers through Rick's hair, raking his nails lightly across his scalp. Rick let out a small moan. Encouraged, Daryl let his hand drop, his fingers moving to trace Rick's jawline and lips. Rick's hand lashed out and he caught Daryl's wrist, his fingers wrapping around the smooth skin, thumb resting against the beat of Daryl's pulse. 

"Daryl?" 

Daryl stilled, his heart thumping wildly within his chest. "Yeah?" 

"I want to feel you," Rick whispered.

Daryl swallowed, those words sending a thrill of desire racing through his bloodstream. "Feel me, how?" He needed to know for sure. 

Rick twisted his body until he sat on Daryl's lap, his legs straddling his waist so that they were eye to eye. Holding his gaze, Rick elaborated, "Fuck me." 

Daryl groaned, inadvertently rolling his hips up into Rick, a noticeable swelling apparent in both of their jeans. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted to slide into Rick and claim him as his. The fact that he would be Rick's first only added fuel to the fire. 

"Are you sure? It takes a lot of prep," Daryl responded.

Rick leaned forward and kissed him instead of responding, his mouth moving over Daryl forcefully. Daryl met him inch for inch, their hips rocking together as their tongues danced with one another. 

Rick tore his mouth away and buried his face into the curve of Daryl's neck, sucking at the skin as his scent surrounded them both. Daryl let his head fall backward, but his hands forced their way in between them to find the button of Rick's jeans. Rick stood and kicked off his jeans, his boxers following closely behind. Daryl meant to do the same, but he was distracted by the vision in front of him. 

Rick stood there beautifully naked, his cock hard and thick as he waited. Daryl licked his lips. Somehow his fingers found the zipper of his jeans and in moments he too was naked.

"What now?" Rick looked around the room as if the answer would be hidden somewhere in its shadowed depths. 

Daryl gave his hand a sharp tug, pushing him onto the couch. Rick uttered a gasp of surprise as Daryl followed him down on his knees, mouth swallowing him whole. He swirled his tongue around the smooth skin, pushing further until Rick's length hit the back of his throat. Using his shoulders, Daryl nudged Rick's legs further apart, pushing his body between them. He began an alternating rhythm, a fast pace that made Rick's breathing speed up, then slow when Rick seemed to be on the edge of orgasm. 

Daryl cupped Rick's balls in his palm, rolling them gently before swirling his tongue up and around the head. Rick began to moan in the back of his throat, the low noises causing shivers to race down Daryl's spine. Strong fingers reached into his hair and gripped the long strands, tugging Daryl closer and closer. He obliged, taking everything that Rick had to offer. 

"Daryl," Rick whispered hoarsely. "Gonna cum."

At his words Daryl pulled his mouth free, smirking when Rick tried to reach for him. Rising to his feet, Daryl grabbed Rick's hand and led him down the short hallway to their room. He removed a tube of lube from a drawer in his bedroom and placed it on the bed, watching Rick's eyes glance over it. Catching him off guard, Daryl pushed him down onto the bed, following his movements so that he was straddling Rick's hips. 

Leaning down, he covered Rick's mouth with his own. Their cocks slid together in a delicious friction as Daryl rocked his hips back and forth. Keeping his eyes locked onto Rick's face, he slid one hand between them, circling slowly between Rick's cheeks before just barely penetrating him. 

Rick instantly stilled, eyes flying wide open as they locked onto Daryl's baby blues. Daryl surged forward and kissed his lips, his warm breath ghosting over Rick's heated flesh. 

"Trust me," Daryl whispered. "I got you."

Rick stared at him intently for a few moments before nodding slowly. Daryl gave him a soft smile and another whisper of a kiss before he made his way down Rick's hard body. He didn't stop until his lips grazed over Rick's balls and Rick jerked beneath him. 

"Fuck!" Rick hissed as Daryl chuckled softly. 

Grabbing the lube, Daryl drizzled a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began working it between Rick's ass. Every few moments he pushed the tip of his finger inside letting Rick get a feel for the penetration. He moved his mouth over the head of Rick's cock. Soon Rick began to moan and push against him, but Daryl could still feel the incredible tightness that awaited him. He wasn't so sure that Rick was ready for this and he hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Rick whispered, sensing that something was wrong. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Do it." Rick pushed onto his elbows to stare at Daryl between his legs. "I want it all so don't hold back."

"Rick..." Daryl couldn't look away and his body shuddered as pure need rushed through him. 

"Fuck me, Daryl.  _Do it_ ," Rick demanded.

Daryl hissed at the authoritative tone and he used the opportunity to push further inside of Rick all the way to the knuckle. Rick gasped, skin tightening around him. He took several deep breaths, eyes closed, before opening them again and nodding at Daryl. 

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of Rick splayed beneath him, surrendering to him. No one had ever done that for him before...had ever trusted him so implicitly. It nearly took his breath away. 

He continued to work on loosening Rick up while using his other hand to stroke him. When Rick began to push back against Daryl's finger he smiled softly and gently eased in another. 

This time Rick wasn't as shocked and it barely seemed to register as he moaned softly. Smiling to himself, Daryl leaned over and began sucking Rick's cock in earnest, curving his finger just right. 

"Holy shit!" Rick yelled out, his whole body jerking. "Holy fucking shit!" 

Daryl hummed in agreement, his lips sliding off with a soft pop as their eyes met across the bed. "Feel good?" 

Rick mumbled something under his breath as he stared at Daryl with pleading eyes. "I'm ready," he panted. "I need you now. Fuck, Daryl!" 

His words sent chills down Daryl's spine and he reached for the condoms that he kept in the bedside table. He tore the packet open with his teeth and slid it onto his dripping cock one-handed. Rubbing Rick's prostate once more just to elicit a gasp of pleasure, he wedged his body between Rick's legs and lined up his cock. Lifting his head to find Rick watching him half-lidded, they locked gazes as Daryl began to push inside. 

He could see the flash of pain that tore through Rick's gaze though he tried to hide it. Daryl hated that he had to experience that, but there was no way around it but to push forward. Grabbing Rick's cock he pumped it with earnest as he pushed fully within. They both stilled as the moment truly sunk in. 

Daryl was balls deep inside of Rick. 

Rick's hand drifted up Daryl's chest, past his neck and to his hair where he tangled his fingers through the strands and tugged. "Move," he urged breathlessly. 

Daryl licked his lips and nodded, pumping his hips forward. Daryl only hoped that he could last long enough to make it enjoyable for Rick. He hissed and Daryl angled his body, searching for the spot that would make Rick shiver. 

"Shit," Daryl muttered, sweat beading on his forehead. "You're so fucking tight. I've never been anyone's first before." 

Rick barked out a weak laugh, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I can't believe we're doing this. And it feels so-  _FUCK_!"

Daryl bit down on his lips to control his smile as he angled his cock over Rick's prostate, pounding into him again and again. He knew he should probably slow down and savor the moment, but he couldn't seem to get his body to obey. To his credit, Rick took everything Daryl dished out, even going so far as to use his legs to push Daryl deeper. 

"Rick," Daryl panted. The muscles in his back and shoulders quivered with his efforts to hold back his orgasm. He really wanted Rick to cum first, but he wasn't sure he was going to last. "Goddamn it."

The apology on the tip of his tongue, Daryl glanced down as Rick jerked and ropes of cum began to leak out of him, painting a messy picture onto his stomach. 

It was the last straw for Daryl and he pushed himself into Rick once more as he spilled everything he had into the condom. It took him a few moments to summon the energy to pull out. 

He remembered removing the condom with a grimace. He also remembered using a dirty t-shirt to clean them both. The last thing he remembered was sprawling out onto the bed next to Rick, both of them naked as the day they were born, but too spent to give a shit. 

* * *

 


End file.
